Darkness Reborn
by Psyman21
Summary: Kuru Cerbures. A Devil thought killed with the rest of his House at a young age, but that was far from the case. After ten years of being in hiding Kuru is finally ready to return to the world and get the justice his family deserves. With his peerage by his side Kuru will not be denied and will bring his House back to glory. (SYOC Closed!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's the intro chapter to my first Highschool DxD story! I just had this idea and thought 'what the hell and decided to give it a shot! But first here's a little intro to the story I hope you'll enjoy.**

"So this is Kuyo Academy? Gotta say its a bit bigger than I thought it would be. Then again it is ran by the Gremory's and Sitri's" spoke a male figure as looked over the school from a nearby rooftop.

The male looked to be in his mid teens and stood an impressive six foot two while having a toned runners build. His onyx black hair falling to his mid back in a wild mane giving him a wild appearance tha deeply costrasted to his bright green eyes that showed a sort of mischevious if not playful undertone.

He currently wore a button up white shirt with the top three buttons open, a dark grey blazer with a skull proudly displayed on the back, a pair of faded jeans and a simple pair of white runnng shoes.

This man was Kuru Cerbures the last remaining member of the Cerbures famiy household of the Underworld. For the past ten years Kuru had been in hiding after his entire family house was wiped out. For those past ten years he had managd to master his families unique gift that made them one of if not the most feared of the 72 Pillars and aquire his own peerage.

So after everything that he had gone through he was finally ready to reveal himself to the world once more. He felt a great change was coming and that Kuyo would be the center of it. That and he wanted to see his old friends Rias and Sona once more. He felt terrible ot telling them he was still alive and making them believe he had perished in the attack on his family but he had his reasons and would explain them once they met once again.

He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they saw him again, but he wasn't looking forward to the othrworldy scolding/beating he would recieve because of it as well.

As he looked down at the academy he saw the various student moving around and with his enhanced sight caught a glimpse of familiar crimson hair and focused on it. There she was, Rias Gremory the heir to the Gremory household and his first childhood friend. She had really grown up in his absance but he was pretty dissapointed that she was so lax in training her peerage. Seems his friend had gotten really lax and maybe even overconfident.

"*sigh* well hopefully I'll be able to slap some sense into her. She always was a stubborn one." said Kuru before seeing a pretty entertaining sight in the form of three boys being beaten a group of women holding wooden swords while yelling out 'Damn perverts die!'

"Well... that was certainly a sight to see. Myabe going to school here won't be so bad after all. Now if only my peerage could get here so I can finally enroll us!" declared Kuru before a magic circle appeared under him with his families symbol glowing dark purple which consisted of an omega symbol that in the center held two crossed swords being overlapped by a skull.

"See you soon Ri-chan, So-chan, I hope you'll be able to forgive me but things are about to get even more compicated than they already are." Kuru finished with a sad smile before disappearing in his teleporting circle.

Feeling herself being watched and sensing another Devil's presence Rias Gremory turned to look at where Kuyo just was with a thoughtful frown which her Queen Akeno noticed right away and turned towards her King curiously.

"What's wrong Buchou?" she asked as she looked in the direction Rias was but saw nothing.

After a moment more of looking Rias turned towards her friend and gave a small smile.

"I guess it was nothing Akeno. Come, we must get to class now before we are late." said Rias calmly but inside her mind was far from calm.

 _'What was that presence I felt? It was definitely a Devil but it somehow felt familiar. I must inform my brother and Sona about this. No other Devil should be intruding in on my territory and I know the wweren't that scum Riser Phenex.'_ thought Rias as she walked to class with her Queen. She couldn't help but feel a great change was coming to Kuyo Academy but for better of worse she did not know yet.

 **So there is a little intro for you guys now on to the rules.**

 **1\. No OP characters. If your OC has a great power then give them a great weakness as well. No one is perfect. That means no Nephilim's god damnit!**

 **2\. Detail. Do not half ass your submissions and give it some effort.**

 **3\. Be original.**

 **4\. Only accepting OC's through PM's so Label your PM's subject as DxD OC(OC's name)**

 **5\. Just to give you some more incentive to try the OC I feel is the most original and most detailed will be a mutation piece and be significantly stronger than most of the other peerage members.**

 **6\. I will decide what piece your OC will be so if you want a specific piece make sure your OC is a perfect fit for that piece. (etc. if they prefer speed and swordplay above all else I'll make them a knight and such.)**

 **7\. Have fun and the form will be on my profile!**

 **Current Pieces**

 **King:** Kuru Cerbures

 **Queen:**

 **Rook 1:**

 **Rook 2:**

 **Knight 1:**

 **Knight 2:**

 **Bishop:**

 **Pawn 1:**

 **Pawn 2:**


	2. Author's Note

**Alright guys this isn't the first official chapter sorry to say but with the OC's I've been getting its kinda hard to pick from all of the submissions.**

 **For one, for all of the quite numerous submissions I've gotten I really can only say one thing... guys, guys for fucking DAYS! I only got at most two females out of all of the submissions and I find that a little disheartening cause I was hoping for a more balanced guy to girl ratio.**

 **Second is that too many of you want Xenovia! I mean for the love of everything ninety nine percent of the submissions had Xenovia listed as their romance partner with only two or three adding in a back-up just in case. While I understand that Xonovia is a really great character there are how many single women in the DXD world and you all go after that one!? The romantic interest doesn't have to be a member of Rias peerage or even a member of the Devil faction just make it someone believable. That means no Ophis, Gabriel, Serafall or anyone like that okay? Hell choose a girl from the enemies side for all I fucking care! Remember this is an SYOC and while it will follow the cannon at some points but will be mostly AU with most of the story focus being on Kuru and his peerage dealing with their own problems.**

 **Thirdly is that your guy's choice of weapons is pretty bland to be honest. I understand a sword is a badass weapon in many forms but the most original weapon I have seen in the submissions is a damn harp which I give the man props for thinking of that one as that is the most original weapon choice I have seen to date. So I want a bit more originality in the weapons department and even a little in the fighting style area if you would please as there can only be so many people with great strength.**

 **I know for some of you it may seem like I'm being a nitpicky little bastard but if I honestly do like quite a few of the OC's I've gotten but it's just these things that are bugging me to no end as they pop up in many OC's hence why I'm making this little chapter instead of sending it out through PM individually just to save time. I believe a good SYOC story begins with great OC's and I want the best OC's I can get from you guys. So if you can just take what I've said here to heart and look over your applications once more, and maybe send in some new ones then I would be really thankful. Just PM me if you want me to elaborate more please and don't be a bunch of asshole's about it if I managed to offend you as that was never my intention.**

 **Pm when you can please and hope to hear from you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys here's the first official chapter of the story! You guys sent in some amazing OC's and I spent an entire day picking through them to find the ones I thought would fit best in the story. For those who didn't get in don't feel bad as it was a very tough choice and you should feel proud of the OC's you created!**

 **The ones who made the cut are:**

 **Queen: Olivia Dawson**

 **Rook 1: Tank Ookami**

 **Rook 2: Ryujin Tamashi**

 **Knight 1: Aila Izayoi**

 **Knight 2: Hayate Tetsuken**

 **Bishop: Yosuke Owada**

 **Pawn 1: Jynx Oxworth**

 **Pawn 2: Nico Dracht**

 **Congratulations to those who made the cut and thanks to all of those who submitted an OC for this story! Now on with the first chapter!**

 _Kuru's home, basement/training room_

It had been two days since Kuru's visit to Kuoh Academy and now the last Cerbures was currently training in his basement. His Peerage had just arrived yesterday and they were soon to set off for the Academy but Kuru couldn't sleep due to the stress of knowing that his confrontation with Rias and Sona was at hand. He truly regretted not telling his friends that he was alive all these years but he had his reasons. Though he doubted that either Rias or Sona would see it that way and that is what terrified them.

So here Kuru was in a grey tank top, black running shorts and white sneakers practicing his Cerbures abilities to try and ease his tormenting thoughts.

Holding his hands out Kuru wills the shadows and in his hands appear two swords made out of shadows both being three feet long with the blades as thin as needles. With his chosen weapons formed Kuru begins some basic sword maneuvers he had learned over the years of travelling the world and training with his peerage.

As this was happening the door to the rather large basement opened and in walked a teenage girl with a very curvy, perfect hourglass figure with a large chest, toned but not muscular and had slightly tanned skin. Her hair was ginger colored and curly while reaching below her butt and tied in a bun with bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face and showing off her forest green eyes and beautiful face. She was currently wearing the Kuoh Academy girls uniform with a pair of headphones around her neck and two rings on each of her index fingers.

This was Olivia Dawson, Kuru's [Queen] and self appointed keeper.

Seeing Kuru training with his swords Olivia waits for him to finish his training which he does ten minutes later. Taking this chanc she walks up to Kuru as he was wiping off the sweat he had built up with a towel.

"Kuru you have to get ready for classes. The others are eating breakfast upstairs right now and are ready to go yet your still here. Go get ready or we'll be late on our first day." admonished Olivia as Kuru looked at her a little sheepishly.

"Hehe, well can I just call in sic- OW!" cried Kuru as hhe nursed the new bump on his head courtesy of the paper fan now in Olivia's hand.

"You will not miss class today Kuru or so help me!" threatened Olivia as she brought up her fan again threateningly making Kuru instinctively flinch.

"Okay... I'll go to class but how the hell do you still have that thing?! I destroyed it personally!" demanded Kuru as he glared at the fan with utmost hatred as the item has brought him nothing but pain and misery in Olivia's hands.

"Don't worry about it. Now get ready or else I'll whack you again." said Olivia with a smile as her fan mysteriously disappeared and she left with a smile.

"Crazy ass woman." muttered Kuru as soon as she had left.

"What was that?" called back Olivia

"Nothing!"

 _Kuru's home, dining room_

After her talk with Kuru Olivia walked back to the other members of his peerage who were all currently eating breakfast in the large dinning room.

Seeing her enter on of the peerage members speaks up.

"Is our Lord prepared for classes this day?" spoke a male voice towards the end of the table.

The teenage looking male stood six foot three with a lean build with a sturdy frame with a pale complexion. Long, ebony black hair was kept up in a thin ponytail by a vibrant blue lotus pin. Amber eyes looked at Olivia waiting for an answer. The male wore the typical boys uniform of Kuoh Academy with a brilliant white band on his upper arm with the kanji for 'Honor' written on it.

This was Hayate Tetsuken, Kuru's [Knight].

"If he's not already he will be soon enough. He's just scared of having to meet the Princess of destruction and quite possibly have his manhood erased from existence." joked another male member who sitting at the other end of the table.

He had a tall bodybuilder like physique with black messy spiked up hair, a scar going across his nose, sharp canine teeth like teeth, tanned skin and gray eyes. He was wearing the Kuoh uniform as well but he also wore a thick heavy steel chain around his neck held together by a large padlock along with steel braces on both wrists.

The large male was Tank Ookami and he was Kuru's [Rook].

"What! But if that happens how am I supposed to use Master for my research!?" cried out a feminine voice in shock.

The one who had spoken was a girl who stood slightly shorter than Olivia with a similar figure but was a bit more top heavy. She had long curly auburn hair currently being kept in a ponytail with bangs framing her face, bright round smoky gray eyes with long lashes and peach toned skin. Like the others she also wore the Kuoh Academy uniform with her defining item being her black thin framed glasses as well as he lack journal she held close to her chest.

She was Jynx Oxworth, Kuru's [Pawn].

"You know Kuru is still a little irate since the last time you tried to take notes of his physique while he was in the shower Jynx. Best you don' draw too much attention to yourself lest he see fit to punish you." said a calm voice to his fellow peerage member.

The one who spoke was another tall teenager at six foot three with a lean and lightly muscular physique with a very light tan, and possesses angular, masculine facial traits such as mid-high cheekbones and a triangular jaw-to-chin line. He also had medium length, sky blue hair which is spiked downwards and slightly back and covering his ears as a sky blue soul strip adorns his chin. Has dark brown eyes and a sharp, otherwise average nose. Wearing his school uniform he also wore a bronze band around his left ring finger which is adorned with Japanese text that spells out 'Honor of He Who Sins'.

This man was Ryujin Tamashi Kuru's second [Rook].

"Oh come on Ryujin, an knowledge obsessed girl like her should be allowed to chase her life's passion." responded a laid back male voice.

Said voice belonged to a teenage boy standing five foot eleven with a thin yet lightly muscled build lie a dancer with peach colored skin, sky blue hair mostly covered by his black sports cap with a sky blue bill, and blue-grey eyes. Along with his own school uniform he also had on his sky blue wireless earbuds (with ear hooks) slung over his chest, under his collar and finally his sky blue fingerless gloves.

His name was Yosuke Owada, Kuru's only [Bishop] who was also currently strumming some cords on his harp.

"Still Jynx you should refrain from your research while in school just to avoid causing Kuru any trouble. Remember all of our actions reflect back on him as our [King]." pointed out the last male of the group.

Said male was just as tall as Hayate and Ryujin but possessed a more athletic build with fair skin, ashy black hair short but very spiky allowing some strands of hair to fall on his forehead just above his eyebrows with amber colored eyes. He as well was wearing the Kuoh Academy boys uniform with his own accessories being a silver ring on his right index finger with both his and his sisters name inscribed on it.

He was Nico Dracht, Kuru's second [Pawn].

The only one who had not spoken so far just so happened to be the final member of Kuru's peerage. Said peerage member was a teenage girl standing five foot seven with a particularly slender build with a pale skin tone. She had hip length white hair with ice blue eyes. She had no particular accessories on her person as she was donned in her own uniform.

Her name was Aila Izayoi, Kuru's second [Knight] and his final peerage member.

"Oh quiet all of you! Kuru has enough on his plate what with seeing his childhood friends for the first time in ten years along with revealing to them that he in fact is not dead. So all of you be on your best behavior." stated Olivia as the others nodded. She was Kuru's [Queen] for a reason after all.

It was just then that Kuru came walking up the stairs wearing his own school uniform only with the sleeves of his jacket rolled up to just below his elbows.

"Well said Olivia. Now just a heads up to all of you that this school is full of perverted males so while I know most of you would rather castrate them and move on with your day I must tell you now that castration of perverted males is prohibited... however maiming and beating the living piss out of the lecherous lowlife's is completely okay just don't leave any lasting physical damage. This goes double for you Olivia." stated Kuru while sending a joking glare at Olivia who simply rolled her eyes at him.

With nothing left to say the group packed up some lunches for themselves and were on their way to Kuoh Academy. On the way Kuru let his mind wander about what may happen when he finally met Rias and Sona again. He knew it would be hard at first to convince them it was really him but it would be well worth it.

Looking over his peerage as they made small talk with each-other he couldn't help but feel a jolt of pride. He trusted each of them with his life and them the same. He knew that as long as he had them by his side he would be able to bring back the House of Cerbures and just maybe he would be able to tell them what he got from his fathers side of the family but he hoped that particular conversation wasn't for a long while yet.

 **Review and/or Pm me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys here's the next chapter for ya! Now just to warn you I will not be describing the appearances of the cannon characters cause lets be honest here if you haven't seen them or know how they look just google image them cause you really shouldn't be reading a Highschool DxD story if you haven't seen the show before. So with my peace said let's get on with the story!**

 _Kuoh Academy_

"Well this was unexpected... not." deadpanned Kuru as he and his peerage entered the schoolgrounds and instantly became the center of attention of the other students.

"Holy crap who are they?" asked a random student as they saw the group walking.

"Wow those guys are so cute!" squealed a female student.

"Those girls look amazing!" drooled another male student.

Various comments such as those began to be spouted around non-stop and it was starting to get on some of their nerves. Especially the more perverse comments being thrown in. It took every ounce of willpower they had to not just unleash hell right then and there.

After grabbing their individual schedules the peerage split off. Kuru, Olivia, Aila, Ryujin, Hayate and Nico were all third years with Tank, Jynx, and Yosuke being second years. Though while Tank Jynx and Yosuke were lucky enough to be put in the same class the same couldn't be said for the rest.

Kuru, Olivia and Hayate were in the same class as Rias if Kuru did his homework right while Aila, Ryujin and Nico were with Sona.

"Alright you guys head to your classes and leak a bit of energy just to get Sona and Rias attention. If all goes to plan we'll definitely be getting a meeting with them but also be on guard, I'm sure you all sensed the fallen angel on the way in." spoke Kuru getting nod's of confirmation from the others.

With that said they all split up heading to their own classes. On the way to their class though Kuru, Olivia and Hayate passed by a girl that Kuru locked eyes with. Instantly he and the girls eyes narrowed in hostility as the two recognized each-other for what they really were.

As they passed each-other Kuru spoke to Hayate and Olivia without looking at them.

"Keep an eye on that one. Whatever that fallen bitch wants can't be good." said Kuru.

"As you wish my Lord." responded Hayate.

"I'll be sure to inform the others." added Olivia.

 _'What a great way to start the day. And I still have to meet Rias and Sona, fan-fucking-tastic.'_ sighed Kuru in his head.

 _In Class_

Rias was sitting in her desk with Akeno waiting for classes to start but her mind began to wander. She knew one of the perverted trio Issei Hyodou possessed a powerful sacred gear. Also there was a fallen angel in her territory and she had a good idea that Issei was her target. This could be a good opportunity for her to gain a powerful new piece for her peerage if everything goes her way that is.

She was broken from her thoughts by the teacher making an announcement.

"Alright students today some new students are going to be joining us so please give them a warm welcome. You may come in now." said the teacher before the doors to the classroom opened to let in Olivia, Hayate and Kuru in that order.

Standing in front of the class more comments like they heard from when they were outside started being whispered amongst the class but Rias payed them no mind as her gaze was focused solely on Kuru. It was as if she had seen a ghost.

 _'It can't be! H-he's dead! Sizerch's nii-san told me he and his whole House was wiped out! And that energy... he's definitely a Devil and a powerful one at that but who is he!?'_ she raged in her mind not willing to believe Kuru was her dead childhood friend come back from the dead. All the while Akeno looked over at her [King] with concern at her odd behavior.

"Now introduce yourselves to the class please." addressed the teacher to the three.

"Hello my name is Olivia Dawson, pleased to meet you all!" greeted Olivia politely making some of the males drool at the sight of her which made keeping her smile a little bit harder as she really just wanted to castrate the perv's for giving her such lewd looks.

Next to step up was Hayate.

"Good day. My name is Hayate Tetsuken. Please treat me well." he said in his usual monotone with a slight bow at the end before retaking his place beside Kuru and Olivia.

Finally Kuru stepped up and now Rias' full attention was on him wondering who he was despite the small part of her mind hoping that he really was her childhood friend who was said to have perished with his family.

"Hello everyone! Name's Kuru Cerbures and I'm glad to meet all of you." said Kuru with a smile yet his eyes were solely fixed on Rias who had gone ramrod straight at hearing the name she had not heard in over ten years. She wanted so much to believe that this man was her childhood friend back from the dead but logic stopped her. For all she knew he was a fake sent to kill her when her guard was down. She would need to meet with him as soon as possible.

If this man wasn't who she thought he was and claimed to be then she would make him suffer for it before erasing him from existence. But if he actually did turn out to be whom she thought, and secretly hoped, he was...she would deal with that if and when it happened.

As it was she would have to wait for a chance to speak with him when the class broke for lunch.

With the rest of the peerage members they were receiving their own set of stares and labels from the student body. All of the guys were labeled as princes, save for Tank who was labeled as more of a punk due to his accessories and the sheer fact most of the males were scared shitless of him since he looked like he could rip them in half with minimal effort.

Nico gave off a feeling that made people want to just look up to him given his calm demeanor. This made him a sort of neutral among the crowd.

Ryujin was very quiet and despite his size people found his quiet nature quite endearing making him a hit with the ladies and an enemy to men. Oh who were they kidding, any guy from Kuru's peerage was an enemy to all the males on looks alone and the fact that the other males had no reputation to speak lest they were something negative.

Yosuke's laidback demeanor made him pretty approachable to the students so out of all of them he had the least trouble with the students.

Meanwhile the girls like Jynx and Aila were looked at as odd due to Jynx's love of research which creeped some people out but others found cute. Aila though was given a wide berth due to the cold aura she gave off that just naturally drove others away which was nothing new to her nor something she cared about.

After their introductions the teacher pointed the three towards some open seats, one of which just so happened to be right in front of Rias. Naturally Kuru took that seat while Olivia took the one right beside him. Hayate took a seat towards the back making him able to have a good view of the rest of the room.

As the teacher began his lessons Kuru began to feel the back of his head heat up and knew it was because of Rias. Said Devil was currently glaring right at the back of Kuru's skull as if trying to dig into his brain and pry out the answers she wanted completely ignoring the teacher's lecture.

This was how class progressed all the way up until the bell rang signaling the students to break for lunch. But before Kuru could even think about getting up from his desk Rias was already standing next to him with Akeno slightly behind her glaring down at him. Seeing this Olivia and Hayate stood still ready to intervene should Rias make an attempt to try and harm their [King].

"Something I can help you with?" asked Kuru already knowing where this was going.

"You're coming with me to my Clubroom. We have a few things to... _discuss._ " said Rias and it was obvious from her tone that it wasn't a request.

Kuru simply stared at her for a moment before sighing in resignation. He really should have seen this coming since he knew how Rias was when it came to getting answers. There was no pulling away now so he might as well go along with it and hope for the best.

*sigh* "Alright, but you might want to get Sona to join us as well since this involves her as well. And I will be taking my [Queen] with me as you and her will no doubt be taking yours, agreed?" said Kuru with a similar tone that Rias gave before.

Now it was Rias turn to stare as she became more and more suspicious of the man who shared the same name as her childhood friend. He knew about Sona also being friends with them and that made her just a little more hopeful but also a lot more suspicious. Nonetheless she nodded in agreement and motioned for Kuru to follow her as she sent Akeno to get Sona.

As she did that Kuru turned to Hayate, "Hayate I want you to inform the others about what's happening so they don't worry. Do not come after me as Rias and Sona may see this as a sign of hostility. I'll summon you all if things turn bad but hopefully it won't come to that. Understand?"

"It is clear my Lord. I will make haste to inform the others and I wish you the best of luck in reconciling with your friend." spoke Hayate before leaving to complete his set task.

Walking after Rias Olivia fell in step just slightly behind Kuru.

 _ORC Clubroom_

Now here Kuru was sitting silently on the sofa of the ORC Clubroom with Olivia standing behind him as Rias stared at him from her position behind her desk. This had been the situation for the past few minutes and needless to say that Kuru was feeling pretty awkward as they waited for Akeno to arrive with Sona.

Just as Kuru was about to lose his mind from the tense atmosphere the door to the room opened to reveal the Sitri Heiress herself along with her [Queen] Tsubaki. Upon seeing Kuru Sona froze for a moment as her eyes widened in surprise. Instantly she knew just why Rias wanted her here.

Sona managed to regain her composure quickly and took a seat across from Kuru as Tsubaki stood behind her.

"Well I'll just go make some tea for everyone." said Akeno as she walked away but no one heard this as the three House heirs stared at each-other silently.

Another few minutes of silence passed for them as no one was willing to break the tense silence just yet. It was a godsend when Akeno walked into the room carrying a tray of tea with a smile on her face. as she set the tea down Kuru was the first to reach out and take a cup saying a quick thank you to the [Queen]. His action was quickly followed by the other two and the atmosphere seemed to lighten just a bit.

Setting down his cup Kuru turned serious as he gazed at his two childhood friends. He wasn't going to sugarcoat his words or dick around with the situation. He was gonna lay all his cards on the table and hope for the best.

"Alright lets not mess around as we all know why we're here. Before you ask or say anything I'm gonna answer what I know your question is gonna be. Yes. I am Kuru Cerbures, Heir to the House of Cerbures and the friend you no doubt were told died the night his home was attacked and his family killed." said Kuru as he waited for the reactions from the two Heiresses.

He watched as various emotions crossed their faces. Anger, denial, hope, sadness and everything in between before both of them settled on a mask of emotionless judgment.

"How do we know your telling the truth? Kuru-kun was pronounced dead with the rest of his family ten years ago and you just show up saying that you are him out of the blue? I find that highly unlikely and a severe insult to Kuru-kuns name." said Sona as her magic began to rise along with Rias in anger.

"I agree Sona. What's to say this man isn't simply pretending to be Kuru-kun to gain some type of fame? Granted you may look like him and have taken his name but that doesn't mean you are him. So please give us a good reason not to erase you from existence for daring to to pretend to be someone we cared very deeply about." said Rias as her powers of Destruction began to envelop her.

Olivia for her part was ready to call the others to come to Kuru's aid but one look at Kuru stopped her. Her [King] was calm despite the situation and that made her wonder if he had indeed lost his mind. Such a thing had more than once been called into question before after all.

While Kuru was calm it was only because he was expecting this kind of outcome despite hoping it wouldn't come to this. Then again it wasn't like he could expect them to just accept his words at face value without a shred of proof after all. Thankfully he had all the proof he needed.

Before Rias and Sona could unleash their wrath upon him Kuru reached into his shirt before pulling out a necklace that upon seeing it stopped Rias and Sona cold as they looked upon the item with shocked eyes as they had seen that very same item many times before worn by only one person.

The necklace in question was on a shining silver chain with a pale horse pendant. While most would see it as nothing more than a necklace Sona and Rias had seen it plety of times to know it was much more than that. That necklace was worn by Kuru religiously and never once left his person. Why that was is because he was the only one able to wear it without it killing them. Only the true Heir of the House of Cerbures was able to wear it.

"B-b-but that's-" stuttered Sona.

"Kuru's necklace." finished Rias as they could only stare at Kuru whom was smiling at them sadly.

Kuru let them take it all in as he remained quiet as he tucked the necklace back into his shirt. He began to get worried though due to their lack of response over the past few minutes. Just as he was about to ask them if they were alright he was surprised as both Heiresses tackled him out of his seat and to the ground with a simultaneous cry of, "KURU-KUN!"

From there came Kuru's struggle to breath as Rias and Sona began to crush him in a death hug as they cried at finding out their long thought dead friend was actually alive. Meanwhile Olivia, Akeno and Tsubaki could only look on. Akeno and Tsubaki were confused by their [Kings] behavior while Olivia looked on with a strained smile. While she understood where they were coming from due to knowing of Kuru's connection to them she didn't appreciate the fact that two attractive women were currently smothering him.

Yet just as the moment began both Rias and Sona stopped and then glared down at Kuru who upon seeing theglares began to sweat nervously.

"Wait a second. If you've been alive all this time then why didn't you come to see us and reveal yourself sooner?" questioned Rias with Sona nodding in agreement.

Now Kuru was practically shaking at the looks his two friends were giving him as they spoke of immense pain heading his way if they didn't get an appropriate answer.

"Heheh, w-w-well you see-" began Kuru before the door to the ORC room burst open to reveal the rest of Kuru's peerage rushing in.

"Boss are you alr-woah." said Tank before seeing the position his ]King] was in with two beautiful women on top of him.

"Well looks like Kuru has been 'making up' quite well with his childhood friends." said Yosuke with a cocky smile.

"Fascinating! In the first day Kuru has managed to reconcile with Rias and Sona and seem to be in the middle of a very tender moment." said Jynx to herself as she began taking notes in her notebook.

"About time." muttered Aila to herself as the ghost of a smile was on her face.

Nico simply nodded in congratulations to Kuru as he held a small smile with his arms crossed.

"It seems our [King] was not in need of our assistance after all." said Hayate with a straight face.

"Good for you Boss." said Ryujin simply.

Kuru just stared at them in surprise for a moment at his peerage's sudden appearance but quickly face palmed. Things just kept escalating quicker and quicker. It was only a matter of time before it reached its zenith and he got royally fucked over.

 _'This day just keeps getting better and better.'_ Kuru thought to himself as he prepared to explain everything to Rias and Sona as they would no doubt be demanding answers.

 **Well there's the next chapter for you guys! Review and/or PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! I know this is pretty quick but what can I say except I got some free time! Now on with the chapter!**

 _'Well...this is awkward.'_ thought Kuru as he was now sitting back on the couch but this time he had Sona and Rias on either side of him.

Both heiresses currently had the Cerbures heir pinned between them and we glaring at him. Why? Because he had yet to answer the duos question on why he hadn't told them he was alive sooner. It also didn't help that his peerage was just standing there letting him suffer! Traitors, the lot of them!

"Well Kuru-kun. We're waiting." said Rias as she and Sona's grip on his arms tightened to very uncomfortable levels.

Then came the second intervention of the day as the rest of Rias peerage entered but stopped mid stride as they saw all the others currently in the room. Kiba looked very confused at seeing all the devils in the room and his [King] being particularly close with one in particular.

Koneko for her part had actually froze mid lick of a lollipop. Taking a quick sniff of the air her eye's narrowed just a bit at Tank and she said simply, "dog."

Tanks response to that, after a quick sniff of his own, was an equally simple answer of, "cat."

"Uh... is there something wrong Buchou?" asked Kiba as he didn't know whether to use his Sacred Gear or not as he was surrounded by a bunch of unknown Devil's.

"Oh nothing is wrong Kiba. Kuru-kun here was just telling me and Sona-chan something very important. Weren't you _Kuru-kun_." said Rias once more dashing Kuru's hopes of not having to answer her and Sona's question.

"Alright! Alright. *sigh* you girls really are pushy when it comes to getting what you want. Kind of like Olivia whenever I tell her no to something she wants." muttered Kuru on the last part.

Olivia though heard this and brought down her fan on his head once more with a tick mark appearing on her head.

"For dealing with your stupidity for years on end you have no right to complain!" she yelled at him as he nursed his new lump making everyone that wasn't apart of Kuru's peerage sweatdrop.

 _'Now doesn't this seem very familiar.'_ thought Sona and Rias simultaneously as an image of a certain male redhead and his maid came to their minds.

Shaking the image from their heads Rias and Sona once again glare at Kuru.

"Enough stalling Kuru-kun! Tell us why you didn't tell us you were alive sooner NOW!" said Sona and Kuru could have sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes from her glare alone.

Kuru just looked between her and Rias for a moment before lowering his head in resignation. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts Kuru looked up once more and everyone was taken aback by the seriousness in his eyes. usually he had a joyful air about him but in this moment one would think this was a completely different person. Even tough his peerage had seen him like this a handful of times it was still surprising to them.

"While you may think what I did was wrong I assure you I only had your best interests at heart. My home was attacked by powerful enemies made up of beings who you may recognize, and some you would not. All I can tell you is that they are very powerful and had little to no trouble disposing of my family. I was lucky since when they destroyed my home they just assumed . Luckily that wasn't the case. If I had gone to either of you not only would they know that they had failed in their task but that would have made your houses targets as well." said Kuru only to be interrupted by Rias.

"So what!? My brother if the Maou Lucifer and Sona-chan's sister is the Maou Leviathan! Whoever attacked your home wouldn't have dared to attack you when you were with us!" pointed out Rias getting a nod of agreement from Sona.

Shaking his head sadly Kuru continued, "while your brother and sister are strong the ones I am talking about are in a class all their own. The Maou's would have been an annoyance at best." said Kuru as he thought back to that night and what exactly he saw before shaking the memories from his mind. Now wasn't the time to reminisce.

Meanwhile Rias, Sona and their respective peerage members just stayed in shocked silence not able to comprehend that there were beings out there that would make the Maou's look that weak. They wanted to deny it sure but just by the tone in Kuru's voice and the look on his face they knew he wasn't exaggerating.

"B-b-but if that's the case then why reveal yourself now?" asked Riaswith Sona wondering the same.

"Hehe. You think I've been idle all these years? I've been training for ten years straight while gaining my peerage just so I could return confident I would be able to face down my families killers when they no doubt come for me. Plus I think its time for me to bring the Cerbures family back to glory, and how could I resist seeing my best friends again for a happy little reunion?" answered Kuru with his smile back in place easing everyone.

"How sweet... but your still not off the hook Kuru." said Sona making the Cerbures heirs head drop in mock depression while bringing a smile to everyone else's face.

A few minutes, and a couple of cups of tea, later and the once tense atmosphere had devolved into a calm and comfortable one. The easygoing silence was broken When Rias decided to ask a question that has been bugging her ever since she saw Kuru's peerage.

"So Kuru-kun, you never did introduce your peerage. Who are they? How did you find them?" asked the Gremory heiress making the others curious as to the origin's of Kuru's peerage.

"Well I'm not really at liberty to say. It's up to them whether they want to tell you their life stories or not." replied Kuru leaving the answer up to his peerage. After a moment of debate Olivia stepped forth and gave a small bow.

"As you already know my name is Olivia Dawson and I am Master's [Queen]." began Olivia before Akeno jumped in.

"My, my calling Kuru-kun 'Master are we~? Wonder what he did to earn him that title ufufu." commented Akeno before being scolded by Rias while Olivia fought down the blush that threatened to rise and tapping her finger in irritation.

*ahem* "As I was saying before I was interrupted, Kuru found me when I was thirteen years old after some certain... events. Needless to say I owe him my life for giving me my freedom and am happy to serve him." finished Olivia as she wasn't quite ready to reveal her past to these strangers just yet.

Next to step up was Hayate who gave a formal bow of his own but kept his same emotionless façade and spoke in his same monotonous tone.

"My name is Hayate Tetsuken and I serve my Lord as his [Knight]. I feel I must inform you that I am in fact not human, or any other type of living being for a long time. I believe the correct term for someone of my origin's would be a Tsukumogami-nano." started Hayate before he to was interrupted but this time it was by a surprised Kiba.

"A Tsukumogami! I thought those were only a myth!" exclaimed the Gremory [Knight] in awe.

"What is a Tsukumogami Kiba? I seem to be unfamiliar with the term." asked Rias. Sona wanted to ask the question as well but her pride prevented her.

"A Tsukumogami is a weapon that has managed to gain a soul and by extension a human form." explained Kiba making the others gawk at Hayate who upon seeing attention was once again on him continued to speak.

"What Kiba says is true. I was forged nearly a hundred years ago as a weapon of war yet my master at that time never set foot on the battlefield. Still he gave me the name Hayate and always kept me with him treating me as if I was more an extension of himself rather than a tool. When he passed on he left me to his son who left me to rust and gather dust at the shrine. Soon enough the shrine was abandoned and it left me bitter for many years to come. Then some years ago Kuru visited my resting place where I challenged him to a duel. Should I have won my Lord would have been forced to leave the shrine, yet if he had won then I would pledge my loyalty and servitude to him. Needless to say I lost, yet instead of using me like a tool like I expected my Lord gave me the honor of joining his peerage. I have yet to regret my decision-nano." finished Hayate before going back to stand with the rest of the peerage members.

"Well guess I'm next huh!? Names Tank, Tank Ookami and I'm Boss's [Rook]!

Exclaimed Tank happily before adopting a more forlorn expression. Unlike the others he had no trouble telling about how he came to be in Kuru's service but the memory was still a bit of a soft spot for him.

"I won't beat around the bush and just tell it to ya straight, I'm a werewolf. Though I am different due to a little incident with some Fallen angels turning me and my family into guinea pigs when I was younger. My family was killed that night whether because of the potion they used on us or because they deemed us failures. If not for Kuru I would have died with them." said Tank simply before moving back to stand behind Kuru. The Cerbures servant was a bit on edge as he had smelt something familiar on the way to the Clubroom and it had put him on edge. The cause for his families death was near and he would find her and kill her.

Stepping up to introduce themselves next was none other than Jynx who practically skipped in front of Kuru.

"Hey I'm Jynx Oxworth and I am Master's [Pawn]!" exclaimed the bubbly girl with a smile.

"Unlike those sorry sacks I'm more than happy to say that I was just plain old human before Kuru found me! Even when I was younger I loved learning and researching anything and everything I could but the other kids found me weird and tended to give me a wide berth. Though I would never say it aloud it was pretty lonely but my research made it bearable! One day though I found a weird little creature and followed it into the forest. Long story short said creature turned out to be a lot and ended up stabbing me through the gut. Thankfully Kuru was there and now I have so much more things to research and it's all thanks to Master!" exclaimed Jynx as she leaped up and hugged Kuru getting a small laugh out of the Cerbures heir as he returned the hug before sending her to stand with the others.

Stepping up next was Ryujin who gave a small bow to everyone before speaking.

"My name is Ryujin Tamashi and I am Boss's second [Rook]. I would prefer to keep my past a secret if you don't mind as I feel it is for the best at the moment." said Ryujin politely before returning to Kuru's side.

Looking up at the guy Kuru gestured for him to lean down and when he did Kuru whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "Serena's back at the house right now. My familiar is currently keeping her company so you'll see her when we get back."

Ryujin gave him a thankful smile at this before returning to his normal calm façade as the next member of their peerage made to introduce themselves which just so happened to be Yosuke who just stood where he was with a relaxed expression on his face.

"Hey the names Yosuke Owada and I'm Kuru's [Bishop]. To make a log story short I went through some really messed up shit and nearly took my own life cause of it. Kuru though gave me a second chance and stopped me from making a huge mistake." summed up Yosuke with a smile. Though he wore an easygoing look inside he was a little saddened and angry at the mere mention of his past that he had only allowed Kuru and the rest of his fellow peerage to know.

Nico was the next one to step forward and he carried himself in a calm manner similar to Ryujin but not as strict.

"My name is Nico Dracht and I am Kuru's second [Pawn]. I don't have much to say on my past only that thanks to Kuru I have a chance to right a serious wrong." was Nico's simple but polite statement before retaking his spot. Like most of the others he wasn't comfortable talking about his past and especially about his long dead sister.

Finally it was time for Aila to introduce herself but Kuru and his peerage already knew her's would probably be the shortest and least informative out of all of them.

Said white haired beauty stepped forward slightly and said harshly, ' my name is Aila Izayoi and I am Kuru's second [Knight]."

That was all she said making the others outside of Kuru's peerage sweatdrop at her rather short and blunt statement. Kuru and the other meanwhile were trying to hold back their smiles. While most may find Aila's way of introducing herself quite uncomfortable and blunt Kuru and his peerage found it a good source of entertainment due to the expressions the ones she introduces herself to make.

After the final member of his peerage was introduced Kuru finished his tea and stood in the middle of the room followed by his peerage.

"Well now that introductions have been made I think it's time for us to part ways. See you in school tomorrow Ri-chan, So-chan!" said Kuru as a magic circle with the Cerbures house symbol appeared below him and his peerage.

Before Rias or Sona could say anything their returned friend and his servants were gone leaving them both annoyed and yet happy. At least their childhood friend had returned to them but now Rias had to focus on acquiring her next servant. If only he wasn't such a huge pervert then maybe he could be more bearable to be around.

 **Review and/or Pm me and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's the next chapter or ya!** **Now we actually start getting into the series and the action finally starts!**

 _Kuru's Home_

After leaving the Clubroom Kuru now sat on the couch in his living room with Olivia and Hayate at his sides watching some tv out of boredom.

Tank and Jynx were eating in the kitchen, Aila was training with Nico, Ryujin was taking care of his sister and Yosuke was in his room practicing on his harp. Basically everything was pretty peaceful at the moment and it was boring the hell out of Kuru. Spending nearly every waking moment of his life for ten years training and surviving makes anything seem boring by comparison.

"Well I think I'm gonna take a walk. This show is stupid anyways." said Kuru as he stood up with a stretch.

"I'll accompany you." said Olivia as she made to stand only to be held down by a hand on her shoulder from Kuru.

"Oh no you don't Olivia this is me time. Just sit back and relax and I'll be back in a bit. Plus I want to familiarize myself more with the town." said Kuru.

Olivia wanted to protest as it was very rare that the two were ever apart and if so it wasn't for very long. But before she could voice her thoughts Tank looked in from the kitchen with a piece of ham hanging from his mouth. With a quick flick of his head he flipped the slice into his mouth and took a few chews before swallowing it.

"Come on Olivia let the guy have some personal time! Maou forbid that you spend nearly every waking moment with him already. Its a wonder none of us have caught you in bed with him yet." teased the Rook bringing a furious blush to Olivia's face as she struggled to form a response.

Taking his chance Kuru tosses Tank a nod of thanks before quickly making his exit out the front door. It was a few moments later when Olivia finally regained her bearings and now was glaring at Tank with the frost starting to form along the floor and walls. If that wasn't scary enough a malevolent aura started to emanate from her that was felt by everyone in the house as they all began to sweat with their own thoughts.

 _'Looks like I'm about to get notes on how to properly discipline a werewolf, yay!'_ thought Jynx as she brought up her notebook.

 _'I pity whatever fool managed to bring Olivia to this point.'_ thought Aila as she paused in mid swing of her sword.

 _'You are a very brave man to sacrifice yourself for our Lord. Your demise shall not be in vain-nano.'_ thought Hayate as he slowly scooted away from Olivia afraid she may turn her aggression towards him next

 _'Thank the Maou's that Serena is asleep or else she would be scared out of her wits right now.'_ thought Ryujin as he watched his little sister sleep peacefully with only a slight twitch here or their due to Olivia's oppressive aura.

 _'Wonder who pissed of Olivia this time? Aw well better them than me.'_ thought Yosuke happily as he continued to play his harp without a care to what is happening below him.

 _'This is just another one of those days huh?'_ was Nico's thoughts as he continued to watch a soccer game on his own personal tv.

 _'Damnit Boss you so owe me for this!'_ raged Tank in his mind as he ran away from Olivia who was now throwing ice daggers at him while calling him a pervert and going into explicit detail on how she would cut off his manhood and feed it to him.

 _with Kuru_

The heir of Cerbures who had managed to escape his [Queen] with some help from Tank was now walking down the streets of the city as he let his mind wander.

 _'Hard to believe that So-chan and Ri-chan have grown so much since I've been gone. Both have become so serious instead of the playful girls I knew so long ago. Guess that was partly my fault for leaving though. Hopefully I can make it up to them though.'_ though Kuru sadly before stiffening as he sensed the presence of a Fallen angel nearby.

Wanting to see what was happening Kuru sunk into the shadows below him before reappearing from the shadow of a tree in what looked to be a park. Following his senses Kuru walked with a quick pace towards the source of the energy and soon found himself at a rather beautiful fountain.

What was happening in front of the fountain though is what really caught his attention. He saw a Fallen angel alright standing in a rather slutty, in is opinion, leather bikini while in front of her layed a teenage boy that Kuru remembered was a member of the infamous Perverted Trio, Hyoudou Issei if he remembered correctly. Kuru also noted the gaping hole in his gut and quickly put together that the Fallen angel had attacked this boy for whatever reason.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Issei but I really did enjoy our time together." said the fallen mockingly.

Having enough of just sitting back and watching Kuru waved is hand and a pillar of shadow came out of the ground and slamming the Fallen in the back and sending her spiraling into the air. She quickly righted herself and glared down I anger looking for the one who would dare attack her.

"Who just did that!?" she yelled.

"That would be me you skank." said Kuru as he walked into the open with his hands clasped behind his back. This instantly got the Fallen's attention

"And who the hell are you?" asked the Fallen with a hand on her hip not thinking Kuru was a threat to her despite what happened earlier.

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself first Fallen-san?" replied Kuru with a smirk.

"If you must know before I kill you then you may call me Raynare." said the now named Raynare but she was surprised when Kuru's eyes became hardened emeralds as the shadows around him danced angrily in response to his emotions.

"Well, well, well how fortunate to meet you here. I have a friend of mine who is just _dying_ to meet you and thank you for what you did to him and his family a few years back." said Kuru coldly which actually made Raynare uneasy but shook it off in favor of creating a light spear.

"Like I care about some nameless human! Now die scum!" she roared as she hurled the spear at Kuru who made no move to stop her.

As the spear soared towards him Kuru's hand suddenly shot out in front of him to create a small circle of shadow which the spear shattered upon contacting with it. Kuru then slowly lowered his hands as he stared at a now scared raynare who was shaking from her spot in the air.

"Nononono! It can't be! That House was destroyed ten years ago!" she wailed as sweat began to fall down the side of her face. Now she realized just who she was dealing with but was having a hard time believing it.

"Sorry to disappoint Raynare-san but I didn't die with my family. Now while nothing would please me more than to kill you here and now that honor belongs to someone else so leave now before I change my mind." growled Kuru.

The Fallen angel didn't need to be told twice as she quickly disappeared leaving Kuru alone along with a dying pervert. As Kuru walked up to him he noticed a piece of paper with a familiar symbol on it that quickly lit up as he approached.

In a few seconds a magic circle appeared to let forth a familiar crimson haired beauty whom upon seeing Kuru looking at her impassively leaped back in shock.

"Kuru-kun!? What in the Maou's name are you doing here!?" asked/demanded Rias at the unexpected appearance of her childhood friend.

"I was simply taking a walk and felt the presence of a Fallen angel in the area. This is the scene I came upon. Now what are _you_ doing here Rias-chan? And why did that boy have a summoning circle for you?" demanded Kuru as he was now in Rias personal space and staring her straight in the eyes which was made all the more intimidating due to the fact he toward over her.

Seeing no way out Rias decided to answer Kuru's questions albeit reluctantly.

"I knew the Fallen angel was after Issei. It seems he possesses a powerful Sacred Gear that made him a target for them so I had my familiar give him the flyer so when the Fallen inevitably killed him I could revive him as my servant." admitted Rias and flinched at the disappointed look in his eyes.

"...I'm disappointed in you Rias. You let an innocent kid die just so you can gain a new servant? I expected better from you. Just do what you came to do then and I only hope when he finds out that he'll be able to forgive you." said Kuru as he turned to walk away but was stopped as Rias grabbed his arm.

Looking down at her he saw how sad she was from his words. Hell she looked about ready to cry from what he could see! Looks like his words had more of an impact than he thought they would. Kuru quickly felt his resistance break down and with a sigh of pulled Rias into a hug which she was surprised at but didn't hesitate to return.

"I'm sorry Ri-chan but you know that this is wrong. I'm not angry but I am disappointed in this as you had better options than this." explained Kuru.

"I'm sorry Kuru-kun but this seemed the best way." replied Rias and held back a whine as he slowly pulled away.

"As much as I would like to hold you for a little longer Ri-chan you still need to fix up the perv. I'll leave you to it then as Olivia is no doubt planning some way to punish me for running off without her." said Kuru making Rias blush at the holding her part but raise a brow when he mentioned his [Queen].

"A little possessive isn't she?" asked Rias feeling a little jealous of how close Olivia apparently was with Kuru.

"Yeah but I know she only has my best interest at heart. See you at school Ri-chan!" said Kuru as he stepped back and disappeared via magic circle leaving the Gremory Heiress and a still dying pervert.

"...looks like I'll need to up my efforts if she already has a head start." muttered Rias to herself as she set about reviving her new servant.

 _Kuru's home_

Kuru reappeared back at his home to see a rather predictable sight considering what had transpired before he left. Olivia currently stood over a beaten Kuru who had multiple lumps on his head due to a rather large club of ice Olivia was holding. Meanwhile the other members of he peerage were peeking out from behind a doorway watching what would happen now that Kuru was back.

As soon as he appeared Olivia's gaze instantly honed in on him.

"Where the hell were you!?" she demanded.

Before the Cerbures heir could even think of a response Olivia was instantly in front of him looking at a spot on his chest. Then she slowly reached up and plucked off something. Holding it up so he could see Kuru saw it was a crimson red strand of hair he may have gotten when he had hugged Rias.

" _What_ is _this_?" she asked with a dangerous tone that had every part of Kuru's mind telling him to run.

"Um well, you see I met Ri-chan on my walk and some things happened-" but before he could finish Oliva grabbed a tight hold of his ear and comically began to tug on it as she started leading him away.

"Owowowow! Oli-chan please let go of my ear I didn't do anything wrong!" he cried out painfully but Olivia didn't let up.

"I'll be the judge of that Kuru now stop resisting! Your going to tell me everything and after that we will decide your punishment for running off without me." commanded Olivia. At this point Kuru just accepted his fate as Olivia was next to impossible to talk to at this point.

As the two left the room the rest of the peerage members came out from hiding relieved that the rampage of Olivia was over for now.

"...this is starting to get old." said Aila out of the blue as she nudged the beaten form of Tank with her foot.

*sigh*"I agree with you there Aila. It's obvious how Olivia feels about him." said Nico getting nods of agreement from the others.

"Think we should try getting her to confess?" asked Yosuke making the other look at him like he grew a second head.

"Do you really want to try convincing Olivia to admit to Kuru that she has feelings for him that go beyond familial? Keep in mind this is _Olivia_ we're talking about." said Ryujin as he saw Yosuke's face adopt a look of realization and slightly pale at what the Cerbures [Queen] would do to him for even suggesting such a thing.

"While your fears are not unfounded this cannot be allowed to continue. Olivia has had feelings for our Lord for years now yet it seems her insecurities are holding her progress in courting our Lord. It is also apparent to all of us that the Gremory Heiress also may possess feelings for our Lord making Olivia more hostile than she normally is." said hayate now drawing the attention of the others as they all silently agreed with him.

"Hmm if Olivia-chan and Master do end up becoming a couple that would open up new doors for research!" she said mostly to herself but was heard by everyone else making them sweatdrop at the bubbly [Pawns] one track mind.

 _'We don't get paid enough for this shit.'_ thought everyone save for the still unconscious Tank and Jynx in unison.

 **There's the next chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it! Review and/or Pm me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya! Sorry its a little late but hey what can ya do?**

 _ORC Clubroom_

The day after Kuru's encounter with the fallen angel Raynare, and his thorough scolding from Olivia the young devil and his peerage now found themselves inside Rias' base of operations awaiting the arrival of her newest [Pawn].

Yet this was not Kuru's main concern right now as he watched his [Rook] Tank constantly trying and failing to keep his more primal side in check. His claws were constantly reappearing and disappearing and he was growling. If Kuru hadn't of managed to convince him to be patient the Cerbures heir had no doubt the werewolf would be hunting Raynare down right now to tear her to pieces and Kuru couldn't blame him for it. But that also didn't mean he was a fan of letting his servant run amok and probably end up getting himself killed.

The sound of the door to the room opening instantly drew everyone's attention as Kiba walked in followed by a very surprised Issei. Looking around the room Issei's eye's immediately honed in on the various female asset's in the room and a perverted look overcame his face almost instantly. Yet the still logical, if very small, part of his brain allowed him to recognize that there were much more people in the room than he thought there would be.

It was then that the perverted boy noticed Kuru and h peerage and couldn't help but rage inside. Why was _he_ here!? Wasn't it enough that him and those other guys basically were the new heartthrobs of nearly every girl in school but now he was moving in on the Occult Research club's woman to!? Damn handsome guys! Damn them all!

Well that was what he was thinking until his eyes zeroed in on Olivia's chest and his perverted look returned. But it was gone almost immediately as searing pain erupted from his 'special zone'. Looking down he just saw a pillar of shadow descend back into his own shadow. Immediately the boy dropped to his knees and cradled his damaged manhood while looking up to see Kuru glaring at him.

"That was strike one Hyoudou, be thankful it was only that cause Olivia here would have torn it off for you looking at her in such a way." Kuru said neutrally before taking a cup of tea that was handed to him by a smiling Olivia who while unhappy she wasn't the one to punish the pervert was glad he was in pain nonetheless.

From there, after Issei managed to recover, Rias began to explain the whole situation to the boy with her peerage and Kuru's own throwing some things in here and there so the new devil could get a better understanding of his new lot in life. Kuru however was focused on something entirely different. Using his powers over shadows he was looking through a particular shadow at a group of fallen angels.

This little ability of his, while limited in range and due to the fact he couldn't move while using it, allowed him to watch things from a persons shadow almost like a home movie. And what he was seeing and hearing right then was very disturbing to him even though from where the shadow was he couldn't get a good look at anyone except Raynare since he was using her shadow.

 _"Are the preparations complete Raynare?"_ asked a deep male voice.

 _"Of course Bethor-san the cross is ready and all we need now is to await our 'guest'."_ responded Raynare.

 _"Are we sure we can trust the information that_ ** _devil_** _gave us_? _What does he have to gain from all of this?"_ asked another female but from her voice she sounded a little older than Raynare and the venom in her tone when she said the word devil.

 _"Does it matter Kalawarner? The nuns on her way and the kid Raynare killed is no longer an issue so we are in the clear. Plus those damned devils have no idea what we're up to and won't be able to act until it is too late."_ retorted another male voice that Kuru knew already didn't belong to the previous Bethor who seemed to be the one in charge of the whole thing.

 _"Dohnaseek's right Kala! Just relax and lets not worry about that stupid devil!"_ shouted a much younger female voice.

 _"Hmmm I don't know about that Mittelt. Just to be on the safe side I want Dohnaseek out on patrol. I will not tolerate any mistake's. The rest of you prepare for the nuns arrival. Soon enough we will have Twilight Healing in our hands."_ said Belthor and Kuru cut the connection before returning to the events going on in the room.

What he saw though made him sweatdrop as his peerage was struggling to hold back a furious Olivia who was going after a cowering Issei who was pathetically trying to hide behind an irritable looking Koneko.

"...alright I'll bite what the hell is this?" Kuru asked while looking at an amused Akeno and irritated looking Rias.

*sigh*" When Issei learned about how peerages are formed he instantly announced his dream to be a 'harem king' and Olivia lost it and is now trying to neuter him." said Rias as they continued to watch Kuru's [Queen] continue in her self appointed quest to rid the world of one more pervert.

 _a few hours and LOT'S of violence later_

"Well that was certainly a way to spend the evening." said Nico casually as him and the others were walking down the street to Kuru's house.

"I can't see why Olivia was trying to kill him though, she really should have expected it from a guy like him." pointed out Yosuke.

"Shut up." came Olivia's cold reply instantly halting anymore conversation on the matter. She was still upset that she didn't get to kill the pervert like she had intended to do.

After a few more minutes of walking though all of them suddenly stopped as they all sensed the same thing. All of their previous light hearted demeanor's were gone only to be replaced with cold calculating looks. They stayed like that a few more moments before Kuru decided to speak up.

"Come out now, we know your there."

It was quiet a few moments longer before multiple figures started coming out of the various alley's and shadows. Most of the figures the peerage instantly recognized as stray wizards but there were a few that were only recognizable to Olivia and Kuru. These figures were dressed in black tactical gear and wore masks that resembled snakes and all had a katana strapped to their backs.

Upon seeing these men in particular Olivia trembled slightly as memories of her past began to assault her senses but she quickly composed herself and glared at the new assailants with immeasurable hate. Kuru meanwhile was intently glaring at them with pure hatred while the shadows around him whipped about dangerously.

"I thought you scum would have learned your lesson after I put your leaders head on a pike. You are either very brave or just plain stupid to try and challenge me again assassin's." growled Kuru while one of said assassin's stepped forward to address the Cerbures heir.

"You took what belongs to us and for you to think we would just let the bitch slip away especially after you killed Leader-sama? You are the foolish one here devil. But I think we should also thank you, cause now the one you call 'Olivia' has even more worth as a devil with her powers. She'll give us fine future assassins and bring our Organization to new heights under our new Master." said the man arrogantly.

"Who the fuck does this guy think he is?" growled Tank as he partially transformed with his claws and fangs on full display.

"Someone who obviously deserves a violent death." answered Aila loud enough to be heard.

"For once I agree that only death is fit for these kinds of people." spoke up Ryujin as his usual diplomatic nature took a back seat after hearing the mans words. After what the man said he doubted Kuru would let him live long anyway.

Kuru for his part had his head down with his hair shadowing his eyes. All of a sudden his head snapped up to reveal that his eyes were now glowing with demonic power making his peerage's assailants step back in fear. Sure they had fought devils and the like before but even so none of them ever exuded anything as intense as what was in Kuru's stare.

It was then that Hayate stepped forward to stand next to Kuru with a katana with the kanji for honor etched into the part of the blade closest to the hilt.

"What is your decree on these... _things_ my Lord." asked the Cerbures knight as he didn't even deign the ones that challenged them the right to be classified as living beings due to what the one had said about his Lord's [Queen].

"Isn't it obvious Hayate? The only punishment for one who would so casually threaten the life of those I care for and those who follow them... is **death**." responded Kuru with his voice taking on a raspy and demonic undertone on the last word.

Then as if the very decree of their [King] was the signal the members of Kuru's peerage attacked their assailants with fervor. In response the assailants all began casting spells or in the assassin's cases they began to pull out holy weapons and guns usually used by stray exorcists. This was something else that made Kuru wonder who their so called 'master' was that he could supply them with such weaponry.

Tank had now changed into his full werewolf form which his form was now covered in shaggy black fur and his eyes a bright yellow. Across his snout lay a nasty scar that added to his intimidating stature yet thankfully all of his accessories and such were still in place. With his claws and teeth her tore into the enemy cutting them down left and right with savage ferocity befitting of his animalistic nature in this form.

Hayate meanwhile was cutting down his chosen foes using his superior blade skills honed over countless decades. With his sword in hand he was practically untouchable as he blocked and deflected every attack sent his way with obvious ease. He never even needed to use his more refined techniques in order to cut down his enemies.

Aila was having a difficult time compared to the others as she wielded a menacing and evil looking bastard sword that has a skull guard with bones as cross guard and a dark grey blade with runes in the middle and a serrated edge on the other edge that starts at the hilt and goes up to middle of the edge. The white haired knight had no trouble cutting down the enemies, actually she seemed to enjoy it to a degree. Her main problem stemmed from Femto, the soul within her sacred gear, trying to rest control of her body from her as each death caused by her or near her made him stronger. Thankfully though she had the willpower to keep him at bay, at least for now.

Ryujin fought with only his hand-to-hand skills with devastating effect as a hazy sky blue and clear aura started to form around him getting stronger with each hit he received and gave. The aura also seemed to enhance Ryujin's strikes greatly and kept getting stronger as the fight prolonged. Every wound he received he ignored as he continued to snap necks and break the bodies of his opponents.

Nico and Jynx meanwhile were working in tandem to take down numerous enemies. The two pawns made a devastating team as while most of them were distracted avoiding being crushed by Jynx's large two handed golden war mallet with a flame shaped red diamond in the center. Wherever the hammer hit the ground would shake and blue flames would scorch the earth. The few who had been struck had been killed either by being burned or being crushed. Sometimes even a combination of the two!

The ones who avoided Jynx's savage assault Nico had taken out with his boxing style and devastating right hooks thatalways took down an enemy with a single well placed punch. While the two were strong with their base attributes both had promoted to [Rooks] thanks to Kuru making their attacks all the more devastating to anyone who dared cross them.

Yosuke was having the toughest time of all of the peerage as his specialty lied in his magical attacks with his harp. Yet due to the close proximity of the rest of his allies and his enemies he was forced to rely on his skillas of using his harp as a blunt weapon. Thankfully he had honed his skill in this area immensely over the years training with both Kuru and his fellow peerage members. The only problem he really had with this way of fighting was the blood stains he now had to clean off of his beloved instrument.

Olivia was seemingly had the most enthusiasm killing their current foes as she assaulted them with twin swords made with her ice magic. Hell she had even gone to using her sacred gear's ability of sound manipulation to destroy her opponents ear drums. From the few short minutes since the fight began she was already covered in her former tormentors blood yet she didn't care. She thought she was finally rid of these _monsters_ from her past and to see them again infuriated her to no end.

With his peerage successfully dealing with most of the enemies Kuru had been dealing his own brand of death in the form of two black gauntlets on his arms that radiated demonic energy and were dripping blood. **(think Skyrim's daedric gauntlets)** Around him laid various bodies with gaping holes in their chest, heads missing and some with even their entire torso's gone from their lower halves. He now held the man who had spoken in his armored grip by the throat about a foot off the ground.

Said man clawed at Kuru's gauntlet clad hand around his throat futilely as Kuru glared at him.

"You...*gah*, think this is the end... devil scum?... More of us will come and then you'll be *guh* sorry!" cried the man while Kuru's gaze shifted to one of complete boredom.

"So? The more you send the more that will die. Anyone who threatens those I care for will be shown no mercy. Let them come I say as I will paint this town with their blood! Starting with **YOU**!" roared Kuru as he tightened his grip to the point the mans head exploded in a shower of blood and bone leaving nothing more than a headless corpse to fall to the ground.

A few moments later and Kuru's peerage had finished mopping up the others and had joined their [King] where he now stood.

"You know not to question you orders or anything Boss but wouldn't it of been better to leave at least one of them alive for questioning?" wondered Tank as he was now back in human form.

"Wouldn't have mattered. They all would have died before telling us anything worth mentioning." answered Olivia as she now adopted a somber expression.

"...it doesn't matter. This only confirms that now was indeed the right time to return to the world. Whoever is leading and supplying these bastards is obviously an enemy. Whomever they may be we must be ready to face them. For now lets get home and get cleaned up. We still have school tomorrow after all." said Kuru with a small smile at the end as he heard everyone but Jynx groan at his last comment. His bubbly little [Pawn] always loved learning knew things afterall.

Just as they began to walk home though Olivia grabbed Kuru's sleeve to gain his attention while the others continued on ahead.

"Whats wrong Olivia?" asked Kuru wondering what his [Queen] could want that the others weren't allowed to hear.

"I'm sorry." She said with her head lowered in what could only be assumed as shame.

"Sorry? For what?" Asked Kuru truly curious on what she could possibly be apologizing for.

"For everything! I thought when I joined you and we dealt with the Organization in the past that that would be the end of it! But now here they are causing trouble once more and it's all my fault!" Declared Olivia as she looked at Kuru with teary eyes.

Her parents had sold her to the Organization when she was just six years old and they had made her life a living hell by forcefully making her into an assassin. She only found freedom when she ran away and was taken in by Kuru who had not only protected her from her former caretakers but gave her a new life which is something she could never hope to repay. Yet here her past came up again causing a whole new slew of problems for her [King] and fellow peerage members.

It was silent for a few moments before with a sigh of annoyance Kuru gently placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder's causing her to look at him in surprise.

"Idiot. Those assholes coming after me and the others isn't your fault. Blame their own stupidity for that one. And you have nothing to be sorry for Olivia. I have never been, and never will be ashamed of having you as my [Queen]. You and the others are family to me and I will fight even Great Red Himself if I have to to keep you and the others safe from harm. Now lets go home before the others start to worry." said Kuru kindly as he wrapped an arm around Olivia and began to lead her along back to the house.

Olivia for her part was both surprised and overjoyed at his decleration. When she had first accepted his offer of joining him she had been skeptical at first but it was moments like these that made her truly happy that she had accepted his offer. With that she leaned into Kuru's embrace and let him lead her home with a content smile on her face.

While this was going on neither of them noticed they were being watched by the rest of Kuru's peerage.

 _'I can see why she loves him. Now if she can only just tell him about her feelings.'_ Was thee collective thoughts of the group save for one who was frantically writing down things in her notebook with obvious glee.

 _'Soon the next level of my research will begin! Now if only they would hurry up!'_ shouted Jynx in her head as she and the others left back home before Kuru and Olivia arrived.

 **Well there's the next chapter guys. Also someone has been asking me if I'm gonna be doing lemons for this story and the answer is... I have no fucking clue. If you guys want me to I will but it is all up to you guys whether you want it to happen or not so send me your thoughts on the matter. Review and/or PM me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya! Found myself a bit a free time that's why this is out so soon! Hope you enjoy it!**

 _Kuru's Home-Basement/Training Room_

"Nice try Olivia but your gonna have to do better than that!" taunted Kuru as he dodged a bunch of ice spikes sent his way by his [Queen].

After their little scuffle the night before and finding out that Kuru and his peerage were now targets for some unknown enemy the Cerbures heir had decided to have them take a couple days off to train and also for some of his informant's throughout the world to gather some info. Right now they were in Kuru's basement which also doubled as the training room for himself and his peerage.

The area was very reminiscent of the one Urahara trained Ichigo in from the Bleach anime with it being a grassy field with a few sparse trees dotted here and there. Rias did have a bit of an effect on him with her obsession with Japanese culture and anime was one of them. He was no Otaku but he did enjoy watching anime and reading manga a good deal. After seeing this particular setup in one of his favorite anime's he decided to make it a reality with some help from some old contacts of his and they did not disappoint.

Truthfully this was the first time he and his peerage were trying it out since arriving in Kuoh but they sure as hell were making up for lost time.

Right now Kuru and his peerage were each training with each-other in one-on-one spars all across the place with one group of three and all dressed in their school gym clothes as they didn't want to end up ruining their casual clothes during training. Kuru had set a system for them, with the help of Jynx, that two members would fight each-other for a set time and when a timer went off they would randomly select another peerage member and fight them the next round. This helped keep them on their toes since given their diverse fighting styles and abilities it gave them a wider array of experience.

Hayate was currently going sword for claw against Tank a short distance away. The werewolf's immense strength and defensive [Rook] abilities combined with his animal senses were just enough to match up against Hayate's superior speed and swordsmanship. The [Knight] would try hit and run tactics but Tank would always manage to hold him back by using his animal senses to hear and smell where he was coming from. But whenever Tank tried to take the offensive Hayate was always able to outmaneuver him with his speed and keep him at a distance with his sword.

Farther from them Jynx and Ryujin were engaged in literal heated combat. Jynx was currently using her Sacred Gear Feles Infernum, or Pit as she so fondly calls it, in its hammer form and swinging it at Ryujin who was utilizing his own Sacred Gear True Human Spirit to even the odds. Both Gears gave fire or heat related abilities to an extent to their users but while Jynx's came from an external source, i.e her hammer/mallet, Ryujin's was more internal as he gained his power from either taking or receiving damage and turning it into 'heat' energy making him stronger but to keep that energy up required a constant influx of either dealing or receiving damage. Which was no problem in this situation as Jynx's hammer dealt plenty of damage but was just supplying Ryujin enough energy to counter her attacks at the same time. The [Pawn] and [Rooks] battle could have gone for hours due to both of them being on a pretty even playing field in that regard. Now Jynx could turn Pit into his flaming lion form and send him after Ryujin but doing so would leave her wide open and while she had mastered Viking wrestling she new even at her best she wouldn't be able to take down a powered up Ryujin with that alone. Hence their current stalemate.

The next one's that could be seen fighting were Nico and Aila closer to the small pond towards the edge of the field. Now while his [Pawn] had the disadvantage since his Sacred Gear, Crystal Void was more for deflecting or blocking magic based attack's Nico was an excellent boxer and close range fighter while also being able to really take a hit and shrug it off like it was nothing. Aila on the other hand was able to use her Sacred Gear Deathreaver to her hearts content. The blade allowed her many powers one would associate with death such as summoning undead and other necrotic powers along with control over cold and frost making her quite the dangerous opponent. Even so she had no real 'grace' and wasn't as durable as Nico. So while she was a heavy hitter with multiple abilities and good speed she was pretty predictable and wasn't what one would call durable. Evidence by the various bruises littering her form and the various cuts and patches of frost across Nico's own form as they continued to clash.

That left Kuru, Olivia and Yosuke in a three-way free for all in which Olivia and Yosuke had temporarily teamed up to try and take on Kuru. Yosuke's Sacred Gear Orpheus's Harp was what gave Yosuke a great magical advantage as just by strumming it's cords he could make geyser's of magical power erupt beneath the enemies feet with devastating power. The problem, the time it takes to cast an attack and the fact that the point of impact is obvious to pinpoint cause of the ground glowing where it will erupt. It takes 5.2 seconds to reach just minimal power so it is better used as a nuke with others distracting the enemy so he can charge up. Hence why Olivia had teamed up with him against Kuru.

Now while most would say it was suicidal to go two on one against such powerful opponents Kuru was unconcerned as were his peerage. Unlike other High-Class Devil's born with the powers of their houses Kuru grew up mostly in the real world and wasn't fed a silver spoon his entire life like his peers, which he was immensely grateful for yet sad about at the same time. While they gained their status from birth Kuru could happily say he earned his through actual training and fighting with powerful foes. His peerage only helped to push him further.

Kuru felt that a true [King] should set the example for his peerage and had made sure to set himself at the top of their little totem pole of power. So while his peerage was powerful and diverse he was at the top of the food chain in both status and power. Evidence by the fact he was managing to not only avoid Olivia's attacks but also Yosuke's magical geysers while still managing to land a few hits here and there himself. It's not to say he didn't have injuries of his own in the form of some bruises and cuts but it was easy to see out of all of them he was in the best shape.

And so Kuru's training went for the next three hours. Every member of the peerage had a chance to fight each-other in both one on one scenarios and even the three way. By the time they finished everyone was covered in wounds, sweat and dirt but were overall satisfied with the training session.

Kuru had just gotten out of the shower dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers and was currently drying his hair before he sensed another presence in his room. Turning towards the source Kuru glared at a certain gothic Lolita girl who was much more than she seemed. Before him stood the Infinite Dragon God Ophis.

The two stared at each-other for a good while with neither saying anything to the other before the Cerbures heir decided to speak up.

"...you know if you wanted to see me naked Ophis all you had to do was ask." deadpanned Kuru as he wondered just why the hell she was in his house though he had a pretty good idea.

In his travels he had come upon her as she had tried to recruit him to her cause. At first he didn't understand why but when she revealed some very interesting secrets about his father it all made sense. The Dragon God had tried to bribe him with power but from what she had revealed to him it was easy to see that she only wanted him on her side because she actually feared him. From what he received from his father he could see why she would be afraid so he instantly declined her offer. It didn't stop her from constantly trying though.

"I have no such desires. What I do desire though is for you to join me as your power would be a great boon to my forces." said Ophis in her usual manner making Kuru groan.

"Listen Ophis, I don't care what you offer me I. Will. _NEVER_. Join you!" Kuru declared as he went to his dresser to get his clothes and dress himself completely ignoring the small scowl on the dragon gods face.

"...you know I could just let slip to the other factions just _what_ you are." said Ophis offhandedly and nearly smirked as she saw Kuru tense before he turned to glare at her.

"You do that and I rat out your plans. Well that and I would make your life even more miserable than it is now." countered Kuru as his eyes turned completely black for a moment before returning to their regular shade of green.

His threats however were just waved aside by the Infinite Dragon. She knew he wouldn't act as long as his peerage was on the premises, that and she knew just how reluctant he was to use his fathers... ' _gifts'_.

"Don't try to threaten me. You are not your father and until you accept what you inherited from him you will never be a real threat to me." said Ophis plainly as Kuru cursed in his mind at knowing she was right. He never wanted to use the powers he inherited from his father and for good reason so threatening her without them was just him basically blowing hot air.

"Whatever you overgrown gecko. Just get out of my house and leave me alone." growled Kuru as he turned away from her only to freeze as she was now right in front of him and looking up into his eyes with a slight glare.

"Your peace won't last much longer Kuru so enjoy it while you can. But when the time comes to pick a side you'd better be ready or else you and your peerage will be the first casualties in the next Great War." said Ophis ominously before she teleported away leaving a very nervous Kuru to contemplate just what she was talking about and what it meant for him and his servants as a whole.

 _three days later_

After his encounter with Ophis, Kuru had really torn into his training and had dragged his peerage along for the ride. Needless to say they were put through he proverbial wringer. They could all see something had rattled their [King] but every time one of them asked what was wrong he would wave off the question and push them back into training. After three days he had finally calmed down and was set to relax with his peerage.

Or he was until he got a message from Rias familiar telling him about the past few days events and what her newest acquisition had gone and done.

"You have to admit that the kid really did inherit the dragons luck." said Ryujin after Kuru had informed him and the others of what was currently going on with their fellow devils.

"Yeah but its nice to see that there's more to him than his obsession with breasts. I don't know whether he is just big hearted or just that big of an idiot to charge into Fallen Angel territory to save one nun." said Yosuke as he checked his harp as he could already see where this conversation is going.

"Does it matter? Boss we need to-" began Tank only to silence himself as Kuru raised his hand instantly drawing the attention of the rest of his peerage.

Kuru no longer possessed his usual laid back demeanor. No what they were seeing was a seldom seen form of their [King] that was reserved only for important situations such as now. The Cerbures Heir had a calm air about him that also demanded attention and when he spoke his voice was hard and cold and made it impossible to ignore him.

"I understand Tank but we are not rushing in their half-cocked like Rias has allowed her servants to do which is why we are going to try and take care of them before Issei and his little entourage arrive. I know you want that Fallen dead by your hands but it is not just her you will be facing. Which is why we are going in there _my_ way. I want Tank, Ryujin, and Jynx to aid Issei in rescuing the nun while Nico, Hayate, Aila and Yosuke are to stay outside and take care of any stragglers. Olivia and I will be dealing with the leader of these Fallen personally. Rias has already said she and her [Queen] will take care of the other Fallen angels as Raynare will more than likely be guarding the nun known as Asia Argento. Remember your roles and Tank... keep a clear head out there and don't let that bitch get the best of you." said Kuru as everyone nodded in agreement of their roles before multiple transportation circles began to open up to send the designated groups to their designated areas.

A few short moments later and Kuru and his peerage had arrived at the desolate church. Unfortunately or not all of them had appeared right in the center of groups of enemies who had apparently been awaiting their arrivals. While stray exorcist were a given to be present with the Fallen it was a bit of a surprise to see more of the Assassin's as the group had started calling them among the crowd. They weren't much but it was easy to tell that they were above the common rabble.

 _Yosuke, Nico, Hayate and Aila_

"...well ain't this a surprise. Here you all are lined up for us and am so underdressed." said Yosuke as he, Aila, Hayate and Nico stared down four assassin's in full gear with two being males and two being females given their body shapes.

None of them responded to Yosuke's little taunt and instead began to draw weapon that the peerage members could feel pulsed with holy energy. For the males one had drawn a pair of sabers while his partner had pulled out a pair of spiked gauntlets and slid them over his hands. The females weapons consisted of one wielding a kusarigama and the other a pair of pistols.

"At least we won't be bored for a little while." said Nico as he cracked his knuckles and stared down his chosen opponent which happened to be the assassin with the gauntlets.

"We must finish our foes quickly so we may aid the others should they need it nano." said Hayate as he pointed his sword at the saber wielding assassin.

"Let's just get this over with, I've wasted enough of my free time as is with Kuru's training and now I have to deal with these clowns." grumbled Aila as she glared at the Kusarigama wielding assassin.

*sigh*"Man you guys really need to lighten up a bit. All work and no play makes dull devils after all." jested Yosuke as he calmly looked at the last remaining assassin.

Then on some unspoken signal the two opposing forces charged each-other.

 _Tank, Ryujin and Jynx_

Tank, Ryujin and Jynx's situation wasn't much different from their peers outside. Surrounding the trio was a whole horde of stray exorcist ready to attack. Off to the side they could see who they assumed was the nun they were here to save only she was tied up to a weird looking cross that put the trio very ill at ease.

"Ooooh more shitty devils! We weren't expecting you until later but this just means the fun can begin sooner!" came the crazed voice of a certain white haired exorcist with red eyes named Freed Selzan.

While Ryujin an Junx were completely focused on the exorcist Tank's gaze was firmly planted on the figure standing beside Asia looking down on them with a smug smile that brought back horrid memories for the werewolf. Looking back a his peers they all shared a quick glance already coming to a decision on what they all would be doing.

Barely a second passed before the three jumped into action. Jynx had summoned Pit in his war mallet form and charged to large group of stray exorcist intending on turning them into burnt pulp. Ryujin had opted to take out the biggest threat next to Raynare and came straight at Freed as the crazed exorcist laughed at the challenge and charged back with two swords of light at the ready.

As for Tank he charged straight at Raynare already in full werewolf form. Finally after years of waiting to finally kill the one who took his family from him Tank would finally have his revenge and nothing was gonna stand in his way.

 _Kuru and Olivia._

While the rest of his peerage was busy dealing with the small fry Kuru and his [Queen] had teleported to the largest source of magic near the church which they already knew would be their target. They were not disappointed as they saw the leader of the small band of Fallen angels standing in a small clearing looking at them with amusement.

The Fallen male stood the same height as Kuru at six foot but instead possessed short blonde hair neatly slicked back, dark grey eyes and had a pale scar going down the left side of his angular face. He wore a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers. Overall he looked to be in his late teens but in the supernatural world rarely did someone actually look their actual age.

"So I see you have arrived Cerbures. Have to say I was a bit skeptical when Raynare told me that a devil from _that_ house was still walking around. Too bad you won't be doing so for much longer I'm afraid." spoke Bethor arrogantly as his six black wings spread wide for all to see.

Kuru was about to respond but instead quickly leaned back to avoid a knife aimed for his throat. Olivia seeing this quickly placed herself in front of her [King] as she glared at where the weapon had come from. As she was about to send a hail of ice shards in that direction she stopped and her eyes widened in surprise as Kuru's attacker stepped forward.

The attacker was a large male at roughly six foot two and was dressed in typical assassin's gear only this time without the mask so his face could be seen. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties and had a scraggly brown beard that covered the entire lower half of his face. The top of his head though was completely bare showcasing the numerous scars painting his features. The most unnerving part however was his milky white eyes that while they made him look blind was far from the case.

"C-c-cartetaker." stuttered out Olivia as she stared at her former keeper in the Organization. She had thought he had died when she and Kuru had raided their main base but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Well if it isn't my little traitor. Bet you didn't expect to see me again you little wench." growled the man now known as Caretaker at Olivia as he went to stand beside Bethor.

"Well now isn't this quite the predicament hmm? I'll tell you what Cerbures, since I'm feeling so generous I'm gonna cut you a deal! Hand over Olivia so that the big guy here can take her back home and you and the rest of your little servants can leave with your lives! So do we have a deal?" said Bethor arrogantly fully intending on Kuru to take the offer.

Kuru's eyes were shadowed by his hair as he looked at the ground in silence. Olivia looked over at her [King] in worriedly as she was still shaken from seeing her one time tormentor still alive and in front of her. Her worries only increased though as Kuru began to laugh but it was more mocking than his usual laughter.

"Hahahaha! You actually think I would take an offer like that from some pompous prick and his old ass babysitter!? Not only that you want me to hand over Oli-chan here like she's some sort of object? Sorry but she is _my_ [Queen] and she is staying here with me. But here is my counter offer, get on your knees and beg for mercy and I make your death's as quick and painless as possible." said Kuru as his head snapped up revealing his glowing green eyes.

Instead of waiting for a reply Kuru let his power flow and like a literal wave his power washed over everyone in the clearingmaking it hard for Caretaker and Belthor to breathe while Olivia instead felt herself calm down as Kuru's power washed over her. Feeling her confidence return she glared at caretaker replacing her one time fear of the man with burning anger as memories of her past with him resurfaced.

Seeing Olivia regain her nerve Kuru gently reigned in his power as Belthor and Caretaker quickly took their fighting stances. Belthor had summoned up a red sword of light while Caretaker had drawn a large claymore from his back that pulsed with light magic. This only brought amused looks from the two devils though.

"Well look at that Master. The trash seems like they want to fight." said Olivia mockingly as she spread her devil wings and readied her magic. She was now actually looking forward to fighting her former guardian and finally cutting all ties to that hellish place she was raised in.

"Then let us teach them the pecking order around here Olivia." responded Kuru as he unfurled his own devil wings which were very unique. While they still kept the usual resemblance to bat wings his were twice as big as per the norm and the fact they looked to be made entirely out of shadow's with wisps coming off of them.

Kuru's smile was downright bloodthirsty as he stared down Belthor. He was going to enjoy killing this Fallen Angel far more than he would care to admit.

 **Well there's the chapter, next up we will be having the fights! Review and/or pm me and don't be afraid to send in any arc ideas you may have! Also a cyber cookie for those who can guess what Kuru inherited from his father!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys next chapter and thanks for some of the amazing ideas for the different character arcs But right now here's the next chapter I'm sure a lot of you are eager to see.**

 _Abandoned church_

Just a few short minutes ago Kuru and his peerage had arrived at the request of Rias to save a certain nun that her [Pawn] Issei had become quite involved with. Naturally Kuru had accepted not only cause she was his friend but even he knew that Issei was nowhere near ready for this level of combat.

So in an effort to make sure the mission was a true success Kuru had divided his peerage and sent them to different area's around and in the church to make sure none of them were caught off guard. Now though he and every member of his peerage are engaged with Fallen angel forces and ready to give their all to complete their mission.

 **Jynx vs. Stray Exorcist**

"Wow you guys are pretty mediocre when it comes to fighting aren't ya?" mocked Jynx as she crushed another stray exorcist beneath her hammer.

There were a total of thirty of them all gunning for her but even with their superior numbers they still were barely able to even land a scratch on her. Mostly due to the fact she had a large hammer that none of them were really willing to get in range of however Jynx was getting really annoyed having to avoid the holy bullets being shot at her constantly.

So she decided to make use of her status as Kuru's [Pawn] by using her Promotion ability. She instantly changed her class from [Pawn] to [Knight] and disappeared from the exorcists sight with her newly acquired speed. She then reappeared in the middle of the largest group of them consisting of about six exorcists with her hammer already in mid swing.

"Gotcha!~" sang Jynx as she brought her hammer in a side swing.

Her hammer slammed into the first exorcists side instantly turning his bones to dust but it didn't stop there as Jynx continued to follow through with her swing all the while dragging the body of the first exorcist along for the ride.

One by one each exorcist in the group became apart of the growing number taking a ride on her hammer until she had made a full circle with all six of the exorcists bodies on her hammer. Then with on final push she sent the six bodies flying with which they managed to crush two more exorcists with both their weight and the force behind them. All of this in a mere three seconds.

The exorcists were stunned for a moment at seeing their comrades so brutally killed but quickly regained their bearings as they yelled out in rage.

"Kill that devil bitch!" screamed one of them as the all started firing at her only for her new [Knight] speed to allow her to easily dodge the incoming projectiles.

Jynx continued to dodge for another few seconds before getting bored.

"Go get'em Pit!" she yelled out as she flung her hammer at the remaining exorcists.

This confused the exorcists somewhat as they found the move to be really stupid as she just tossed her only weapon at them. That confusion quickly left when the hammer in mid air changed from, well a hammer into a large flaming blue lion about the size of a horse.

The exorcists didn't even have time to scream before Pit tore into them with unwavering ferocity. He cut and bit down anyone in his way while his flames burned anyone too close to him. All the while Jynx cheered on from the sidelines all the way up until the last exorcist was cut down by Pit's claws.

When all of the exorcists had been killed the large lion ran up to Jynx and quickly turned into a cute flaming cub before leaping into her arms. Jynx snuggled the creature lovingly while telling him how proud she was. After a few moments of this she quickly ran towards Tank who was just starting to really get into it with Raynare.

 **Ryujin vs. Freed**

"Dance you shitty devil dance! Hahahaha!" maniacally yelled Freed as he continued to fire rounds at Ryujin who was using a pew as a shield.

Freed had learned early on that going close quarters with Ryujin was a very bad idea. Evidenced by the fact the entire left side of the crazed exorcists face was now swollen courtesy of a right hook from the devil. From there Freed had quickly gained some distance and seemed quite content with shooting at Ryujin from afar all the while yelling out vulgar things that was quickly getting on his nerves.

After another derogatory remark about Ryujin and his mother the Cerbures [Rook] had had enough. Using the pew he held Ryujin tossed it at Freed making the stray exorcist roll away to avoid becoming crushed under the flying projectile. Right as Freed rolled Ryujin rushed him with speeds that contradicted his size thanks to fighting fast enemies like Hayate which had really improved his own speed.

Freed had no time to react as Ryujin drove his foot into his chest and sent him hurtling across the church and into the opposite wall. The faint glow around Ryujin signified his Sacred Gear's activation but Ryujin was sure he wouldn't need it. For all of Freed's skills he was only human and couldn't hope to match someone like Ryujin.

"You shitty devil! I'm gonna enjoy cutting you to pieces!" cried out Freed as he shakenly stood with blood dribbling from his lips and favoring his left side.

"You have a very vulgar mouth exorcist. Someone should really shut it up, and by someone I mean me!" retorted Ryujin as he rushed Freed once more.

Said exorcist tried desperately to defend himself by firing frantically at the charging devil but was having a hard time due to his wounds throwing off his aim and the few shots that did hit Ryujin were barely grazes. When Ryujin was only a few feet away from him Freed tossed his gun aside and instead brought up his light sword and brought it down just as Ryujin reached him.

The blade cut into the [Rooks] shoulder however Ryujin just kept charging and shoulder tackled the crazed exorcist right through the wall of the church making Freed cough up a bunch of blood as well as releasing his sword.

Now Ryujin stood over Freed's bleeding form looking down at the unconscious exorcist coldly with the blade of light still in his shoulder. Reaching up and grasping the handle Ryujin yanked the blade out with a small grunt of pain and crushed the weapon in his hand.

Shaking his head and ignoring his slight wound Ryujin turned and made his way back inside the church leaving Freed's form where it was and not bothering to check if he was truly dead.

 **Tank vs. Raynare**

When Tank had charged at the Fallen angel that was the source of his anger he stopped almost immediately in confusion as the nun on the crossed cried out in pain before going limp. What happened next made the blood in Tank's veins freeze as two rings floated from Aisia and into Raynare's hands who had a look of absolute glee on her face.

Placing the rings on her hands her twisted smile grew even larger if it was even possible.

"Finally! With Twilight Healing I will be invincible!" she cried out only to quickly have to dodge a pew thrown at her from an even angrier Tank.

Raynare was about to demand who he was until she got a good look at him in his werewolf form and her eyes narrowed. It was obvious she remembered the werewolf even from all those years ago.

"Well looks like one of you mutts actually did survive my little tests after all. I admit I was a little bit sloppier back than so you got lucky flea bag." said Raynare mockingly as she didn't see Tank as much of a threat even as a devil. He was still a smelly mutt in her book.

Her words only served to enrage Tank even more. The mere presence of this winged bitch brought memories of his families death screaming to the forefront of his mind but it wasn't just that. The whole point of coming here hadn't been to satisfy his need for revenge but to save an innocent girl. A girl who was now hanging lifelessly as the Fallen angel now took the part of the girl she needed to live. Tank blamed himself for not acting quicker and now because of him another innocent had died by this bitch's hands and he couldn't stop it. But he would be damn sure to make her pay for it.

With a roar of rage Tanks accessories snapped as his form increased in size. Raynare backpedaled in shock but was even more surprised when Tank spread had spread his devil wings and had tackled her through the roof of the church and into the air. He then brought his claws up slashing into her side with enough force to send her backpedalling through the air for a good few feet before she managed to regain her balance.

Her side was bleeding heavily but then she used her newest acquisition and healed the wound almost instantly. She sent a smug smile at Tank who hovered a bit away from her. All Tank did was growl at her as it was just another reminder of how he had not only let down Kuru but also that girl probably still hanging in the church.

"You think you can challenge me you flea bag!? With Twilight Healing I'm invincible! Any injury you may give me will heal and when it is all said and done I will have your pelt on my wall right next to your miserable families!" cried out Raynare.

In response Tank let loos another roar that was much louder than the last one and moved at speeds Raynare couldn't track. Before she could even think of forming a light spear Tank was above her and sent an axe kick right down onto her shoulder shattering it like a twig and sending her careening towards the ground. she barely managed to regain her balance with a newly healed shoulder just above the tree line.

Forming a light spear she threw it at Tank who just slapped the hard light weapon away like he was swatting a fly. Tucking in his wings Tank nose dived towards a now fearful Raynare who desperately started throwing light spear after light spear at the incoming werewolf.

I did no good as Tank used his claws and swiped them all away while never losing speed. Yet just before he hit Raynare head on he disappeared which confused the Fallen angel. That was until she felt a tight grip on her wings. Looking over her shoulder she saw Tank who was now gripping her wings tightly and making her eyes widen in fear as she figured out what was about to happen to her.

"Heal this bitch." growled Tank before he violently ripped the wings of the alen angel off of her sending blood and feathers everywhere.

Raynare didn't even have time to scream in pain at the loss of her wings before she felt Tank's clawed hands around her throat holding her up. She clawed at his hand as she struggled to breath but Tank's grip was like steel as he gazed at her furiously. After all these years he had wited for this and now he had it. When he was revived Kuru promised him the chance for revenge and now here it was. Kuru sure could keep his promises.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it." was all Tank said before stabbing the claws of his free hand into Raynare's chest and straight through her heart.

He watched as the life left her eyes and when it was done he slowly pulled out his clawed hand as his anger began to subside. Eventually his werewolf form faded returning to his human form. Looking down at the dead angels limp hand he saw the two rings she had stolen from the girl. Using his free hand once more he took off the rings before finally letting go of Raynare's body and letting it fall down through the hole in the church he had made previously.

Taking a deep breath Tank felt as if a great weight had been lifted after so long. Then he slowly began to float back down into the church, there was still work to be done after all.

 **Yosuke vs. assassin (1)**

"Well ain't this typical." grumbled Yosuke as he was hiding behind a tree as bullets relentlessly pelted it from his enemy.

He would easily be able to take her out with his lowest level attack the problem was she would easily be able to avoid it. That and he couldn't get close enough to her to bash her head in so his options were pretty limited. He was a support guy so going one on one against someone wasn't really his forte but he could manage.

This bitch though was actually starting to irritate him even more than he already was. After all Tank wasn't the only one who had suffered because of Fallen angels, At least Tank's focus and main source of pain came from one specific angel but Yosuke's hatred spread over the entire race and with good reason.

So while he was busy fighting this skank Kuru and the Gremory were having all the fun killing those Fallen. Needless to say he felt a bit irritated at his current predicament.

But his feelings on the Fallen wouldn't help him here as right now he needed to think of a way to off his current assailant and fast before his cover decided to give out and fall on him. Where the hell was she getting all these bullets!?

"Is it too late to call a truce lady?" Yosuke called out only for the shooting to continue, "guess not."

Looking around Yosuke tried to think of a plan. He just needed to distract her for 5.2 seconds and then it was over and right now he could only think of one way and it could turn out really well or really bad. Really bad being he winds up as a piece of devil swiss cheese.

"Nothing gained from sitting here." sighed Yosuke as he stood up and readied his harp.

Spreading his devil wings Yosuke shot into the air momentarily surprising the assassin. Her surprise quickly left however and she started to fire on him once more. But the [Bishop] was more than able to avoid the shots in the air. He started to get a little showy part way through but nonetheless the assassin was the one now getting frustrated at her inability to hit him.

This is what Yosuke had been hoping for as while he was flying he was strumming the cord's on his harp. It was a good thing he learned to play and move at the same time or even this option wouldn't have been available to him.

The assassin never noticed to blue glow under her feet as her gaze was still skyward. The only warning she received was when Yosuke stopped in mid air and was smirking down at her setting off warning bells in her head. It was only then she noticed the glow beneath her feet.

"By the power of music!" shouted Yosuke as he strummed the final cord and a pillar of magic erupted under the assassin's feet. A few seconds later and the blast died down leaving only the assassins partly melted pistols where she once stood.

"Well that went better than expected. Wonder how the others are doing?" wondered Yosuke as he turned and flew off towards the church.

 **Nico vs. assassin 2**

"I figured you'd be better at this given your choice of weapon." said Nico as he delivered another punch to his opponents face sending them staggering back.

The only reason Nico had chosen this particular opponent was because they appeared to be a close range fighter like himself only to find out his so called opponent was a great disappointment. Sure he may have been a threat to other humans but to Nico he was mediocre at best.

He would give this to the guy though, he could take a punch.

"Fool I have only just begun to fight." spoke the assassin in a gravely voice.

The assassin then slammed his fists together and all of a sudden his gauntlets began to glow white with holy energy. Nico was so surprised by this change that he couldn't react in time when the assassin drove a fist into his gut at a much faster pace as well as with much more strength than before. That wasn't even counting the burning that came from being struck with holy energy.

Taking a few steps back Nico wiped some blood that began to drip from his lip before giving the man a small smirk. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Looks like you actually got some bite to go along with your bark. You've shown me yours now let me show you mine." Nico said as he retook his stance.

The assassin snorted at this before he charged Nico to deliver a right hook. He found himself surprised however as Nico lashed out and grabbed the approaching appendage with ease. Then before he could react he was pulled forward into Nico's incoming fist. The sound of the assassins nose being broken was clear as day before with another push Nico sent him tumbling along the ground.

To his credit the assassin got right back up and charged Nico once more with a flurry of punches that were either blocked or dodged by the [Pawn] with apparent ease. Nico was more than able to take any punishment this guy could give and dish out just as much or even more given the circumstances.

Eventually Nico had grown bored with prolonging the fight. He had better things to do than play patty cake with some so called assassin.

So on the assassins next strike Nico knocked the blow meant for his face away before delivering a left punch to the throat cutting off the mans ability to breath. The finisher came with a devastating right hook that actually crushed the mans skull on impact and ending his life.

Nico cast one last glance at his fallen opponent before running off towards the church where the other would no doubt be waiting at.

 **Hayate vs. assassin 3**

Hayate said nothing as he engaged his opponent in a flurry of blades. Despite his opponents apparent advantage of two blades against his one it was clear who possessed the greater level of skill. Hayate was the weapon of a master swordsman at one time and had learned and improved upon all of his skills since that time.

That was not to say that his opponent wasn't skilled with his weapons but he was a novice compared to Hayate.

"You should concede. You and I both know that in the end I will be the victor in this battle nano." said Hayate as he blocked a sideswipe from his opponent and retaliated with a downward slash.

The assassin quickly twirled away from Hayate's attack and retook his stance.

"We shall see about that won't we you unholy bastard!" growled the assassin as rushed Hayate once more.

The assassins attack's had become more ferocious and had more power to them than before. At first this caught Hayate off guard but he quickly adapted to his opponents new fighting style. Sparks flew whenever their blades collided and soon enough it was hard to determine whose blade was whose as they became blurs.

Yet while the assassin could clearly be seen to be getting more frustrated by his lack of progress by the minute, Hayate kept his calm and stoic demeanor all the way through. Steadily the assassins frustration turned to desperation as he started to realize just how outmatched he ways by his foe.

Hayate began to see the realization dawning in his opponents eyes and started to up the ante as it were. Steadily Hayate began to make small cuts wherever he found an opening in the assassins guard which were becoming more and more frequent as fatigue began to set in for the assassin.

In next to no time at all the man was littered with various cuts staining his uniform with his own blood while Hayate looked as pristine as ever with not even a drop of sweat marring his form.

Then it came when the assassin made a desperate lunge only for Hayate to spin around the attack and deliver a back slash making a huge cut across the mans back and eliciting a cry of pain from him as he dropped to his knees.

"Now you see how pointless this battle was? You were doomed to fall from the beginning. I suggest you leave and seek aid while you still can. Consider this my mercy to you." said Hayate with his back still turned to the down assassin.

Said assassin growled lowly in his throat as white hot rage slipped through his veins. This damn devil was looking down on him and now he wants to give him mercy like he's some kind of weakling!? Never!

"Grrr DIE YOU BASTARD!" cried the assassin as he turned and lunged and swiped his blades aiming to take Hayate's head from his shoulders.

All he did was seal his fate as Hayate kneeled to avoid the attack while simultaneously bring his blade up behind him for the man to impale himself on Hayate's blade. The sword had gone straight through the assassin's chest leaving him to hang there as the assassin coughed out some blood.

"G-go *gah*..to h-h-hell you b-bastard." grumbled the assassin.

Yet the only response he received from Hayate was the quick extraction of the blade from the mans chest letting him fall face first to the ground. With a quick flick of the blade to remove the blood Hayate sheathed his sword and took off towards the church leaving the man to succumb to his wounds shortly after.

 **Aila vs. assassin 4**

"Your really starting to get on my nerves now." growled Aila as she rolled away from another swing from her opponents weighted ball half of her kusarigama.

Dodge, deflect, dodge this little song and dance had been going on too long in Aila's opinion. Yet she couldn't get too close to her opponent without risking her head being bashed in or being cut by the sickle part of her opponents weapon. With her power it would take not but a single strike to cut down the assassin but the woman had proved very proficient at keeping Aila at a distance.

Aila hated using her weapon for prolonged periods of time due to the corruption effects she got from it. Already she could hear the whispers of her Sacred Gears occupant trying to take control. However she would not let him, she would never let that... _thing_ control her as long as she breathed.

"Awe, is the pasty devil getting angry?" mocked the assassin as she twirled her weapon.

Okay, now Aila was mad. Call her _pasty_! Her womanly pride was damaged and now the one who damaged it must pay. Namely the bitch standing just a few feet away from her.

Aila raised Deathreaver and pointed it at the assassin. The blade glowed a chilly blue for a moment before suddenly skeletal hands shot out of the ground surprising the assassin. She immediately tried hacking at them with her sickle. By the time she managed to hack away the last hand Aila was already in front of her bringing down her blade on top of the assassin's head.

Said assassin yelped before bringing her chain up to block the blade. She held Aila back for a few moments before another weird occurrence came up in the form of her chain becoming covered in frost. Starting from where Aila's blade met the chain.

The assassin tried to pull back but Aila was relentless in her assault and completely throwing all safety out the window as her rage consumed her. She wanted to see this bitch bleed and damnit she was going to!

Bringing back her leg Aila quickly drove t forward and into the assassin's get sending her tumbling along the ground. The assassin quickly righted herself and sent the ball end of her kusarigama at the incoming Aila and struck the white haired women in her shoulder but Aila barely felt it as she continued her charge.

Seeing she couldn't pull back her other end in time the assassin brought up her sickle ready to defend herself. This didn't help her however as when she tried to block Aila's sword swing the deadly looking blade cut right through the weapon and leaving a long gash across the assassin's chest.

Following through with her swing Aila spung a full circle before driving her blade straight through the woman's gut and out her back. Almost instantly frost began to spread from the wound. Aila watched with a sort of glee as the woman let out a soundless pain filled scream as her body was steadily frozen into a large chunk of ice.

The [Knight] then violently yanked her blade from her now dead enemy and watched as she shattered into hundreds of bloody frozen chunks.

She then spent the next few moment's calming herself and resealing Deathreaver before heading to the church to regroup with he others. She just wanted this night to be over.

 **Olivia vs. Caretaker**

"I see you've improved since we last met." commented Caretaker coldly as he blocked Aila's ice katana with his claymore.

"More than you can ever know you bastard, now just shut up and die!" yelled back Olivia as she tried to push back her former teacher only for the much larger man to push her back instead.

As she stumbled back Caretaker swung out with his claymore. Olivia brought up her own blade to defend but realized her mistake too late as her blade shattered and a light cut was made across her cheek. The Cerbures [Queen] quickly leaped back using her wings for some added boost. Now she stood a good few meters away from the still calm Caretaker glaring at him with utmost hatred.

"You know none of this would be happening if you hadn't of run off with that devil. Him and the rest of his kind are nothing but trash that needs to be wiped out." said Caretaker coldly making Olivia's rage skyrocket as she sent waves of water and ice at the man who weaved through the attacks.

"Don't you dare speak of him like that! He's given me everything I've ever wanted, from a family, a home, a purpose and has loved me more than you or anyone else in that hell hole could even comprehend! I hate you and that damn Organization and once I kill you I'll finally be rid of it for good!" screamed Olivia as she used her Sacred Gear and emitted a high pitch sound that made Caretaker's ears bleed yet the man barely flinched.

"Your going to have to do a lot better than that wench." was Caretaker's reply as he charged her with his Claymore once again.

Olivia used her magic once more to form a bunch of ice daggers which she then began to throw with great accuracy. Despite Caretaker's skills with his weapon he couldn't block all of them and some found home in his arms and legs but his vitals were left unscathed.

Growling at this Olivia was about to form another katana and charge him again only to stop and think for a moment. She knew she couldn't match Caretaker in a up and close fight. Even with her new devil powers Caretaker had far more experience in that particular area of fighting. No she would have to use something else, something she only ever used in a dire situation.

This particular trick of hers drained her immensely if used for too long but she never needed it for too long anyway so it wasn't really a problem for her.

Holding out her hand towards Caretaker she started to focus her magic. Seeing this Caretaker stopped wondering what she was up to now. He had read all the reports on her current capabilities and this didn't seem familiar. During this entire fight he had been debating whether to capture her and turn her into a nice little pet or just simply kill her. Personally he was leaning more towards the latter.

"Deciding to finally give in wench?" asked Caretaker as he shouldered his blade.

"Not even in your wildest dreams you fuck." responded Olivia with a smug smile as she clenched her hand in a grabbing motion.

Caretaker felt his whole body freeze up against his will. He tried to force himself to move but he just couldn't. He then turned his gaze to the still smiling Olivia and instantly knew it was her doing. Growling at her is eyes narrowed as for the first time Olivia had ever seen Caretaker lost his cool.

"You damn bitch! What the hell did you do t me!" he demanded.

"Nothing much old man... except now I'm in control of all the blood in your body. A little trick I picked up from spending time with my [King]. Something you could have never taught me." she responded coldly.

Caretaker tried struggling even more but as predicted it was a pointless endeavor on his part. Nothing he did could get him out of this and he knew it. He should of finished her when he had the advantage but since he wanted to make her suffer for betraying the Organization he was now at her mercy and he knew already what she was gonna do to him. So he decided to try and say something that would at least haunt her the rest of her days.

"You may kill me Olivia but it won't do you any good. You'll still always be that little bitch who killed whenever I told you to. No matter what you do nothing will ever get rid of all the blood on your hands. And that devil boy will only use you until your all dried up. When that day comes then you will truly know how worthless you are." said Caretaker coldly.

Olivia was silent for a moment taking in her former guardians words. When she looked him in the eyes though he didn't see and sadness or anger like he had been wanting or expecting. What he saw instead was a content and even happy expression on her face that really didn't fit this situation.

"You always were a bit dramatic old man. I know I'll never be able to wash away the blood on my hands, however I know I won't have to deal with that burden alone. I have Kuru and the others to help me through it and that's all I need. They are my true family and if you think Kuru will actually 'throw me away' then you don't know jack shit about him. Now be a good old dog and play dead." finished Olivia as she clenched her hands and crushed the mans heart.

She then relinquished her control over his body and let it fall to the ground lifelessly. Taking a few dep breaths Olivia for once in a long while felt truly at peace with herself. It was as if she had finally let go of something she had been hlding onto for so long. Needless to say it was very refreshing.

Her little moment of serenity was broken however by the explosion nearby cause by Kuru and his fight with Bethor. Sighing to herself Olivia spread her wings before taking off in the direction of the battle between her [King] and the Fallen angel.

 **Kuru vs. Bethor**

"Is that all you got Fallen angel!? I was expecting more of a challenge from all the shit you spout from that mouth of yours!" called out Kuru as he crossed blades with the Fallen angel yet again in the air.

Throughout the entire battle with the Fallen angel Kuru had kept an arrogant smile that served to infuriate his opponent more every time he saw it which is just what he wanted. But if Kuru had to be honest he was pretty disappointed in his current 'opponent'. Truly this guy was more talk than anything else from what Kuru had seen so far.

Bethor hadn't even managed to land a scratch on the Cerbures heir while he was littered with multiple cuts. Truly a pathetic sight in Kuru's eyes.

After kicking Bethor away Kuru dispelled his sword as he glared down at a panting Bethor with disdain.

"So like a Fallen angel, always running their mouths about how 'powerful' they are but when push comes to shove their nothing but a bunch of weaklings. Just like the pathetic excuse in front of me." commented Kuru making Bethor grind his teeth and glare at Kuru heatedly before the angel actually smiled which made Kuru raise an eyebrow in curiosity at what the man was thinking.

"Seems you aren't all talk either devil-san. But now its time for you to learn exactly how I earned my wings." said Bethor with a manic grin as he spread his hands out.

Instantly from each of his fingers threads of light spread out and kept lengthening. As Kuru wondered what the man was going to do with those strings of his Bethor swung his hands forward with his strings doing the same. Widening his eyes Kuru dropped down just barely avoiding being hit but one did manage to nick his cheek which began to bleed a bit.

"You like my Holy String's devil!? With these I'll turn you into chunks of meet and feed you to the hounds! Then I'll do the same to your little devil servants starting with that bitch caretaker has no doubt killed by now!" laughed Bethor not noticing the dark look Kuru had adopted.

"I was going easy on you before Bethor but after that little statement I think it's time I put you down like the rabid dog you are. It's time everyone learned to fear the name Cerbures once more." said Kuru as he began to form another weapon in his hand only this one was unlike his usual swords, no this was his most preferred weapon and the one he excelled at the most out of all the weapons in his arsenal.

The weapon had a shaft about eight feet long but at the end of it rested a curved blade extending about four feet. In Kuru's hand now rested a scythe and combined with his wings he looked like an angel of death which was pretty ironic with him being a devil. A fact which was not lost on either of the two combatants though neither decided to voice it.

"A scythe? That's what's gonna make me fear the 'Cerbures name'? Seems losing your pathetic family knocked a few screws loose." said Bethor mockingly only for a chill to crawl up his spine as a dark aura of barely contained anger readiated from Kuru.

The Cerbures heir didn't speak, instead he decided to act as he seemingly disappeared from the Fallen angels sight. Before Bethor could even realize what had happened he felt a feeling as if he was missing something. Looking to either side he found that both his arms had been cut off at the elbow. Shock was the first thing Bethor felt before the sheer agony hit him and he began to scream in pain.

His screams were cut short however as Kuru now had his hand wrapped around his throat choking him slightly. Kuru's eye's had gone completely black as he seemed to stare into the Fallen angels soul. Kuru then changed his scythe into a dagger before plunging it straight into the Fallen's gut.

Almost instantly Bethor could feel the poisonous effects of shadow magic. Unlike light magic which burned devils and felt as if lava was flowing through their veins, shadow magic had the exact opposite effect. Instead it was a bone chilling cold almost like frostbite and while it spread quickly it felt agonizingly slow to the victim all the way up until it reached the heart and they died.

"This is why my family was feared by angel kind asshole. While your light magic is poison to devils my families shadow magic is poison to angels. During the Great War we had the highest kill count among all three factions and it was because of this right here. Isn't history fun Bethor-san? Too bad your about to become just another causality that no one will bother to remember. Goodbye Bethor and may you rot for eternity in the afterlife." said Kuru as the life finally left the angels eyes and his body went limp.

Kuru let go of the angels corpse and let it fall unceremoniously to the ground without a care. He then waited a few moments before Olivia appeared hovering right next to him and looking down at Bethor's body.

"You took longer than expected to dispose of him Kuru." she commented idly.

"Eh I thought he'd prove to be entertaining and for a brief moment he was. Still the outcome was obvious from the start. How about you Oli-chan, did you finally get some closure?" asked Kuru with a hint of worry at the end.

"Yes, yes I did." Olivia said with a smile and a small blush as she remembered exactly what she said before she finished Caretaker. Shaking her head her expression turned serious once more along with Kuru's

"Good, now lets meet up with the others. Pervy-san, Koneko and Kiba should be arriving any minute now." said Kuru and after receiving a nod from his [Queen] both took off towards the church.

 _Church_

When Kuru and Olivia arrived inside the church via the large hole in the roof they were greeted by the bodies of ton's of exorcist, one particular Fallen angel with a hole in her chest and Kuru's peerage standing over the body of one Asia Argento. When they landed the first to approach them was a depressed looking Tank.

"I'm sorry Boss. I just wasn't quick enough to save her." he said with a slight whimper.

Placing a hand on his [Rooks] shoulder Kuru spoke in an understanding tone, "it's alright Tank. We can't save them all. Luckily Rias already had a plan in case this happened."

It was just then that Issei and his companions busted in through the front of the church looking ready for a fight only to be surprised to see Kuru and his peerage had seemingly taken care of everything.

"Geeze doesn't anyone knock anymore?" jested Yosuke.

But no one had really heard him as they were too focused on Issei who had rushed to Asia's body and was trying to shake her awake while calling out her name.

"Asia! Asia come on wake up dammit!" cried Issei over and over again.

It would have been a heartbreaking scene if not for the fact Kuru already knew what was going to happen in the next few minutes. In that time Rias and Akeno had both walked through the door with satisfied smiles on their faces as they joined the others. Seeing her [Pawn] in such a state saddened Rias but she knew in a moment he would be overjoyed with what she had to say.

"Issei," she said kindly getting the Boosted Gear wielder's attention, "I know you care for her and that she is gone now, however this doesn't have to be permanent. I will make sure she will live again. After all it wouldn't due to have my servants depressed all the time now would it?" said Rias kindly as she pulled out a bishop piece.

Kuru couldn't help but shake his head at his long time friend. Things were never dull around here it seems.

 **Well there you have it the next chapter of the story. Sorry if some of you found the fights a bit short but I plan to make them longer in the future and not cram them all into one chapter so look forward to that. Review and/or PM me and I like the arc ideas I'm getting so far as well!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey **guys here's the next chapter for ya! Hope you enjoy it!**

 _Kuoh Academy, Roof_

It had been two days since the battle with the Fallen angels and the induction of the former nun Asia Argento into Rias peerage and things had pretty much gone back to normal. The only change was that Tank had finally settled the score with the Fallen Angel Raynare and Olivia had finally been able to bury a major piece of her past.

Yet even as things had calmed down significantly some were still on edge about one thing or another.

Like on the roof of the academy where Ryujin was currently standing smoking in order to calm his mind. The Cerbures [Rook] was currently having a moment to reflect on his life so far and what his plans may be for the future. So deep was he in his thoughts that he didn't notice a certain pervert running onto the roof and closing the door behind himself as he panted for air.

"How do they keep hearing me!? The peep hole wasn't that big anyways." grumbled Issei as he had finally managed to escape the Kendo club as they were beating down his fellow perverts.

Turning around Issei saw his fellow devil standing there and looking out into the city and was curious on what he was doing here.

"Ryujin-sempai? What are you doing out here?" asked Issei which broke Ryujin from his thoughts as he turned to look at the Gremory [Pawn].

"Oh just thinking about my life so far. Opportunities like this are rarer than you think given the type of life we live." said Ryujin as he turned to face Issei fully. After a few moment's of silence the [Rook] decided to ask Issei a question he had asked himself many of times.

"Hey Issei, what do you want most in life?"

Issei was surprised by the question at first but quickly got over it as he got a certain fire in his eyes. What came out of his mouth however was exactly what someone would expect of a pervert like him.

"To be a harem king of course!"

This only seems to amuse Ryujin though as he expected that kind of answer but to here him being so honest and open about it was kind of funny. Not many have the guts to voice such carnal desires in the open without care like that after all.

"Is that so? Well how do you plan to get a harem?" asked Ryujin truly curious on how the boy planned to accomplish his 'dream'.

"By becoming a high class devil of course! Then I'll make an entire peerage of beautiful girls with giant breasts!" declared Issei as he imagined being surrounded by gorgeous women.

Shaking his head Ryujin gave Issei a serious look as he spoke his next words.

"With how you are now that isn't gonna happen. Going out and yelling to the world your perverted desires is a sure fire way to get you the exact opposite of what you want." said Ryujin.

Naturally this angered Issei as he glared at the Cerbures [Rook]. Just who was he to tell him how to act!? There was nothing wrong with being honest about yourself! Before he could voice his thoughts however Ryujin continued to speak completely ignoring Issei's glare.

"However that doesn't mean it isn't impossible to achieve your dream. If you could curb your perverted tendencies then it would make life a lot easier for you and everyone else in all honesty. Focus more on your honest enthusiasm for things that don't involve women's breasts and you may just make your dream come true." said Ryujin as Issei stopped to listen what he had to say but quickly goes into a foul mood as he looks at Ryujin.

"Easy for you to say since your a 'Prince' of the school. No girl would come within ten feet of me as long as you or one of the other guys are around." commented Issei.

"I highly doubt I'm that popular. Plus it's your own actions that have put you where you currently stand on the social ladder. However if your willing to learn I can help you out in that regard as well in other areas." suggested Ryujin drawing a curious look from the [Pawn].

"Teach me what exactly?" asked Issei now really curious on what exactly Ryujin wanted to teach him.

"Well for one is how to not act like a horn dog in public and actually look a girl in the eyes and not ogle their chest. As for the second part... I want to train you in combat, cause lets face it as you are right now you aren't a real threat to anyone." stated Ryujin plainly as he waited for Issei's answer.

The Boosted Gear wielder was now in deep thought about what Ryujin had offered. He knew for a fact he needed combat training and he already knew that everyone in Kuru's peerage were wickedly strong so he only saw an upside there. However it was the part about his personality that was making him think, could he really change who he was? It was a hard pill to swallow but he conceded that his perverseness hadn't done him any favors in the attracting a female department. He figured at this point he had nothing to lose.

"Alright I'll do it, just please I don't want to be a burden to Buchou and the other's and if you actually think you can help me be a better person then I'll trust you." stated Issei with determination that made Ryujin crack a small smile.

"Good. Your training begins tomorrow morning, I'll meet you at your house at six a.m. so be ready by then." stated the Cerbures [Rook] seriously with a tone that brokered no room for argument.

"Yes Ryujin-senpai!" saluted Issei before running off. The pervert had completely forgotten why he had come to the roof in the first place and soon enough Ryujin saw the boy from his position on the roof running through the school gates with a horde of angry women right on his heels.

Shaking his head Ryujin continued to calmly smoke as he thought about how he would train Issei and another matter he would need to talk to Kuru about soon enough.

 _ORC Clubroom_

Currently in the clubroom Rias sat with Akeno behind her while across from them were a sitting Kuru and standing Olivia.

A few days after the confrontation with the Fallen angels and addition of Asia into Rias peerage Kuru had begun to notice Rias had been a little distant and even a bit nervous which wasn't like her at all. He had confronted her about it earlier in the day but she had wanted to tell him privately as she had known he wouldn't let it go until she told him. So now here they were after Rias had just finished telling him and needless to say he wasn't happy in the least.

"So let me get this straight Ri-chan, while I was thought dead your family decided to make an arranged marriage between you and _Riser Phenex_? The single most disgusting devil in the underworld? ARE THE OUT OF THIER FUCKING MINDS!? They practically sentenced you to hell inside of hell!" raged Kuru as the shadows thrashed violently in the room at the mere thought of the pig with feathers. It was no secret that when he was younger the Cerbures and Phenex family weren't exactly the best of friends, especially Kuru and Riser.

They had met on one occasion and that had turned into a political shit storm. To make a long story short Riser had said some rather unsavory things about his family, especially his mother and Kuru had seen fit to trap the devil in shadows for a week despite the bastard parents demanding he be released. Still it was satisfying to know that the bastard now suffered to this day of being afraid of the dark.

"Yes I know. I've tried everything to try and get the marriage annulled but so far I haven't made any progress. As far as the marriage contract goes the only way it can be broken if a more worthy suitor were to challenge and defeat Riser in a Rating Game. Then that person would be the one I have to marry. Do you know of such a person Kuru-kun?" asked Rias in a suggestive tone hoping he would get her meaning. Sadly it was for naught asKuru just shook his head sadly.

"Sorry no one comes to mind. Well not anyone that's worth mentioning that is." said Kuru with a shake of his head making Rias groan in irritation, Akeno giggle and Olivia just slapped him in the back of the head with her fan.

"She meant you Master." said Olivia in a surprisingly irate tone of voice that Kuru rarely heard from his [Queen]. Still he got what she said and chuckled sheepishly before giving Rias a confused look.

"But why me? You would be just trading one unwanted husband for another." pointed out Kuru.

 _'Oh you would be wrong in that regard.'_ thought the three women in unison only wit Olivia's being a bit more bitter.

"Between you and Riser I can safely say with utmost confidence you would be the far better husband for me. So please will you do this for me?" asked Rias as she used a woman's ultimate technique in making men submit. The dreaded puppy dog eyes.

When they were younger Rias and Sona had used those eyes on Kuru every time they wanted to do something he disagreed with. He would like to say that after so many times it had been used on him he had built up an immunity to the dreaded technique. Sadly that wasn't the case, even worse she figured out how to add tears to it! So it was easy to say Kuru caved almost instantaneously much to Olivia's ire and Akeno's amusement.

"Shit! Okay, okay I'll do it just stop with the eyes!" said Kuru as he tried to look away but to no avail.

"Oh thank you Kuru-kun!" declared Rias as she pulled him into a hug which he slowly returned.

He was completely unaware of the death glare being sent their way by his [Queen] and the victorious look Rias was sending right back at her. Even more so he was unaware of the thoughts going through the three woman's minds at that very moment.

 _'That manipulative bitch! I will not let her have Kuru-kun! That's it, no more beating around the bush! I am gonna tell Kuru how I feel before this red haired skank gets her claws in him! I only hope he doesn't reject me.'_ though Olivia as she sent a longing gaze to Kuru before returning to glaring at Rias.

 _'Oh this is perfect! Not only wil I get out of my marriage with Riser and watch him be humiliated but I'll get to be married to Kuru-kun! It's a win-win for me! Take a good long look Olivia cause Kuru-kun is mine!'_ thought Rias while a chibi version of herself was waving a victory flag around.

 _'My to think things would turn out this way. Rias is making her move so what are you gonna do Olivia? I should really start videotaping this.'_ thought Akeno with a mental giggle.

Meanwhile Kurur was looking out the window and into the eyes of a very familiar bird that quickly disappeared in a flash of fire.

 _'Can't wait to see you again Riser. Only this time I'll make you fear more than just the dark.'_ thought Kuru as his eyes changed completely black for a moment before returning to normal before anyone noticed.

 _The next day, Kuru's home_

"-and that's about it guys. So are you with me?" finished Kuru after he had just finished explaining the situation with Rias to his peerage. He knew he would be dragging them into a personal matter and wanted to make sure they were willing to help him when the time came, he may be the [King] but it was always nice to have their approval on certain things such as this.

"Do you even need to ask? Of course I'm in!" declared Tank with a grin. He thought it would be obvious by this point that him and the rest of the peerage were wiling to do just about anything Kuru asked of them. Within reason of course.

"As long as the dick doesn't look at me in the wrong way then yeah, I'm in. Got nothing better to do anyway." said Aila in an irritated fashion.

"I am always willing to aid you in such endeavors my Lord." replied Hayate with a hint of pride in his tone.

"If this guy is as bad as you say then you can count me in as well." said Ryujin with a shrug.

"Well if everyone else is signing up then hey I'm in to." was Yosuke's laidback reply.

"Gotta say this is a new one. Fighting to actually get you hitched? How can anyone say no to that?" said Nico with a small smirk on his face.

"Ooh I can finally get to see a phoenix's powers in action! Are they really immortal or do they have a limit to how much punishment they can take? Oh I just can't wait so I say yes!" cried Jynx with barely restrained glee at the thought of being able to study the phoenix's healing ability among other powers that she has heard about. She couldn't pass out an opportunity like that!

Kuru smiled at the responses he got from his peerage and was happy knowing that they were behind him in this. Still he noticed one person hadn't spoken up and turned to face a stoic looking Olivia. He was extremely worried about her as she hadn't spoken to him since he agreed to help Rias even if that meant becoming her fiancé. Also he remembered being really angry about the whole thing for some reason he had yet to figure out. It was then Olivia noticed Kuru looking at her and waiting for a response, so she gave him one.

"I will go with whatever you feel is right Master." she said coldly which made Kuru involuntarily flinch at the tone and made him worry about his [Queen] even more than before.

Whenever they were with the others of his peerage or alone she had always called him by name and only ever called him Master when they were in public or she was really pissed and/or upset about something. He was about to ask her what was wrong before a small bat flew in squeaking a few times drawing everyone's attention.

"Well looks like that's my que. See you guys in a few." said Kuru as he formed a magic circle to teleport him to Rias. She had told him that she was going to tell the rest of her peerage today and wanted him present so he could help explain their solution to the problem.

So imagine his surprise and anger when he showed up in the ORC clubroom only to see Rias' very stunned peerage, Grayfia Lucifuge and one _Riser Phenex_ leaning in to try and kiss Rias! Faster than one could blink Kuru was across the room with his fist planted squarely in Riser's face and sent him flying into the wall hard enough to leave spider web cracks. Kuru did not know why he did that to Riser only that seeing him try and touch Rias in anyway had set off something in him that screamed to make the bastard feel pain.

"Touch Ri-chan again Riser and I'll make sure when I rip your tongue out of your mouth that it doesn't grow back." growled Kuru as everyone stared at him in both awe and a bit of fear.

Still the two most surprised people in that room were Riser himself and Grayfia. Riser had been too busy trying to harass Rias to notice how Kuru appeared but Grayfia had seen the symbol and had frozen in shock at seeing the Cerbures family emblem after ten years.

"Kuru-kun?" asked Grayfia as if afraid to get her hopes up that this may in fact be the young Cerbures she knew years ago. Hearing her Kuru's expression quickly turned kind and a bit sad as he looked at the silver haired maid.

"Hey Grayfia-neechan, been a long time huh?" Kuru said a little lamely towards the end.

Before Grayfia could form a response Kuru had to form a small shield of shadows to block a fireball being sent at him from a now very angry Riser. Just as he was about to toss another one an almost oppressive aura descended on the room with the source being none other than a very displeased looking Grayfia.

"Riser-sama I would ask that you restrain yourself before you force me to act. I also believe our guest here has something to say and explain why he is here." said Grayfia as she sent a glare at Riser that immediately made him cower a bit and stop his attack. She then sent a look at Kuru telling him that they would have a serious talk later.

"Well like Grayfia-neechan said I am here for a reason and it regards Rias' current arranged marriage with you Riser." said Kuru as he glared at Riser who glared right back.

"Oh and why is that? Come to congratulate us?" mocked Riser. He already recognized Kuru but rather than be as surprised as Grayfia was he was more infuriated that not only was the only one to ever humiliate him alive but now was apparently sticking his nose into his business.

"No way in hell you overgrown turkey. Why I am here is to challenge you for the right to marry Rias." said Kuru dropping the proverbial bomb. Riser literally exploded in rage as flames surrounded his arms.

"What!? You think you can just come back from the dead and demand such a thing!? You have no right to interfere!" roared Riser at a smirking Kuru. Kuru didn't respond as instead it was Rias who decided to answer the Phenex's unasked question with a smug smile and even more smug tone.

"Oh but he has every right to interfere Riser. You see the contract states that we must be wed when I am of age _unless_ a more capable suitor wants to object and take the place of one of the ones to be wed. Kuru-kun definitely fits the bill as he is now the head of the House of Cerbures and can challenge your claim. If you want to keep your claim on me Riser then you must face Kuru-kun in a rating game." pointed out Rias as if explaining it to a child which infuriated Riser even more but he quickly calmed down and adopted an arrogant smirk.

"Is that so? Fine! It'll be a pleasure to put the smug bastard in his place and taking you is just a nice big plus! But tell me Cerbures, do you even have a full peerage, yet one that can match up to mine!?" declared Riser as a magic circle appeared once more only this time with a lot more flames than when Riser had arrived.

A few moments later the flames disappeared to reveal sixteen beautiful girls that must have been Risers peerage. Most of the people into he room were unfazed by their sudden appearance while Issei was silently envying the bastard who was apparently living his fantasy. Before Riser could speak again however Kuru let out an exaggerated yawn which drew everyone's attention.

"Seriously? I gotta say as far as entrances go that was very unoriginal. Plus your peerage is exactly what I would expect from a sleazy bastard such as yourself, a bunch of pretty girls who are around more for the fact of pleasing your insignificant prick than for anything really useful. Now _this_ is an entrance and _this_ is a peerage!" declared Kuru as he snapped his fingers.

For a moment it was all quiet before the various shadows in the room began to move on their own in the forms of various predatory animals such as hawks and wolves. Around Kuru these shadows then began to slam into each-other combining to form eight individual 'blobs' that steadily grew. With each newly added shadow they began to take more humanoid forms until eventually they were fully formed. At that point the shadows melted away to reveal Kuru's peerage looking completely calm about what had just happened.

Upon spotting Riser and his peerage though all of their eyes narrowed and they began releasing a bit of their power that made some people in the room sweat and others surprised at the power they were emitting. While Riser's peerage were bring effected Riser himself was more focused on leering at the female members of Kuru's peerage, more specifically Olivia. Olivia noticed this and was even more disgusted by Riser looking at her in such a way than she ever had been with Issei. Kuru noticed where Riser was looking as well and sent a wave of demonic power straight at Riser physically making the man stumble back a bit at the unexpected wave of power. Olivia was a bit surprised at this but also happy and if a little hopeful that maybe Kuru did have some feelings for her after all which would make confessing to him that much easier.

Olivia then used her magic to form a chair of ice in the center of her peerage mates which Kuru promptly sat in while leaning his head on a closed fist giving Riser a look of superiority that ruffled the Phenex member's feathers. (yeah I said it)

"This is the asshole you told us about Boss? I gotta say he looks even more pathetic than how you described him." said Tank with a smirk getting a laugh out of the others in Kuru's peerage as well as Rias and hers.

Riser meanwhile was grinding his teeth so hard it was a miracle they hadn't shattered. How dare that lower class devil mock him!? He was Riser Phenex and he will not be looked down on by some lower class trash!

"You'll pay for that insult you trash! Mira, teach him his place!" commanded Riser as the girl with a wooden staff charged Tank ready to make him pay for insulting her [King]

While Rias and her peerage looked worried Kuru and his peerage, especially Tank, were just bored. They already knew none of Riser's peerage or even himself for that matter were a threat to them. They had faced all manner of enemies that were much more powerful than Riser and his little harem.

When Mira had reached Tank she swung her staff up to slam it into the side of his head. Instead of Tank being sent to the ground in pain like she had expected upon making contact with the werewolf's skull the staff broke in two with a loud snap. Now Tank was unamused at the weak strike so while Mira was still in shock at her now broken weapon the [Rook] brought back his hand and plunged an open palm strike into the Phenex [Pawns] gut.

Mira hunched over as all the air in her lungs was quickly expelled by the powerful blow right before she was sent flying back across the room and knocking down four of Riser's other peerage members. Tank then quickly folded his arms with a smug smirk on his face.

"Well that was pretty pathetic." commented Nico getting nods of agreement from everyone else while Riser and his peerage glared even more at the humiliation.

Now while Riser was arrogant he was no fool and knew strength when he saw it. From just that's trike alone Riser knew Tank had a lot of strength but he would never admit it out loud. He didn't know how strong the others in Kuru's peerage were but that hardly mattered right now. But then he had a thought and decided to voice it.

"Tch! So the trash is stronger than I thought, no matter as Mira is the weakest member of my peerage. However Cerbures your challenge has no merit! The Gremory's haven't accepted the challenge and until they do I don't have to accept it from you! Byt hat time Rias will already be mine!" declared Riser with arrogance yet he was quickly shot down as Grayfia then spoke.

"Actually Riser-sama he has the right as the challenge isn't against the Gremory House but rather _you_ and _your_ house. As per the terms of the contract you will marry Rias unless a more prominent suitor decides to challenge you for the right to marry her. Kuru-kun is now the head of the House of Cerbures making him more than eligible. So either you accept the challenge which will result in a Rating Game to decide Rias-sama's fiancé, or you decline and thereby forfeit such a right." declared Grayfia as now all eyes were on Riser awaiting his response though everyone already knew what it would be.

The third son of the Phenex House however was running over things in his mind. If he accepted he would be putting his marriage to the Gremory heiress on the line but he was confidant(arrogant) that his peerage and more specifically himself can more than pull out a victory which would not only assure his marriage but also put the damn Cerbures in his proper place below him. Declining was not an option as his pride and the pride of his family would not allow him to back down from such a challenge. So accepting was the only course of action in his mind.

"I'll obviously accept the challenge! And to show I'm a good sport I'll give Cerbures ten days to train so he can hopefully provide a little challenge for my girls. But know this Kuru, when I win I'm gonna make sure you know just how pathetic you are compared to me and I'm going to enjoy the look on your face when I finally make Rias _mine._ " said Riser arrogantly as he smirked at Kuru who for his part had his hair shadowing his eyes.

Kuru was silent for a moment and just as Riser was about to leave thinking that he had scared the Cerbures head into submission. Just then Kuru lifted his head up showing his eye's had gone completely black as a malevolent smile that promised pain spread across his face. When he spoke it was with the raspy and demonic undertone that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

 **"Oh Riser you have become an even bigger piece of shit while I've been gone. However this will only make it all the sweeter when I have you begging for mercy at my feet like the sniveling chicken you always have been. Now run back home and just know that when we step into that game that your ass is mine!"** declared Kuru effectively scaring Riser and his peerage who quickly left.

The room was silent for a minute before Olivia slapped Kuru in the head with her fan making her [King] hold his head in pain as he looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Oli-chan what was that for!?"

"I told you I hate when you use that voice. Don't do it in front of me again." she said simply making everyone sweatdrop at the rather blunt reply.

Before anything else could be said Kuru felt a chill go down his spine as he turned to look at a very pissed off Grayfia whose eyes demanded an explanation for why he was still alive and how.

"U-u-um Grayfia-neechan I know you have question an-" began Kuru only to be cut off by a very angry Grayfia.

"Yes I do have many question however I think it would be best if we took this discussion to Sizerch-sama as he must be informed of your survival as well. Now come along." said Grayfia and Kuru knew it wasn't a request.

With a reluctant sigh Kuru moved to stand beside the silver haired maid as Olivia quickly joined him. The rest of his peerage looked like they wanted to come as well but knew that not all of them would be able to. After all this was more personal for him than it was for them and the only reason Olivia was going was because it was basically common practice that the [Queen] always accompanied their [King].

"See you guys at home in a bit. When I get back though you better be packed cause we're gonna be going somewhere else for the ten days of training." said Kuru before Grayfia called out to Rias.

"You must come to Rias-sama as it would seem you have known of Kuru-kun's survival and must explain why you hadn't informed your brother sooner of such important news." stated Grayfia as Rias reluctantly took her spot next to Kuru to the point she was nearly pressed up against him. Something Olivia immediately noticed and pressed herself into Kuru's other side making the Cerbures heir flush in both embarrassment and confusion more so at Olivia's action's than Rias.

Just before they disappeared Kuru couldn't help but wonder how much trouble he would be in with the four satan's for hiding himself away as well as the fact that he would be revealing some things he really didn't want to yet. Just another day in the life of a devil he supposed.

 **Well there's the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Review and/or Pm me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for the delay on this chapter but here it is now so enjoy!**

 _Gremory Mansion, Underworld_

After the events with Riser Phenex in the clubroom Kuru now found himself sitting rather nervously on a plushy couch in the mansion of the Gremory family. Sitting next to him was a just as nervous Rias while standing behind them was their respective [Queens]. What the two of them were really focused on however was the certain individuals sitting across from them.

These individuals were none other than Rias' parents and brother along with his wife/[Queen] Grayfia. Kuru could barely bring himself to look at what he considered to be his second family. The Cerbures and Gremory's had always been the closest of friends that they had practically been one House after all.

"But how? We were told that every Cerbures member was killed so how can you be so sure he is Kuru-kun?" asked Lady Gremory in denial as she stared at Kuru in shock. Having been a second mother to the boy the news of his and his families death was hard to grasp and she would honestly say that she still hadn't gotten over it.

Lord Gremory laid a hand on his wife's shoulder in order to try and comfort her but in truth he was having the same thoughts as her. Kuru had been like a second son to him and while he didn't show it as much as his wife the families death had deeply affected him as well.

While this was happening The Lucifer Satan was studying Kuru intensely. He already knew that despite his parents reluctance that the one in front of him was without a doubt his little brother in all but blood without a doubt. The reason he was looking at him so intensely however was not because he doubted Kuru's identity rather because of the power that he could sense coming from him despite how hard Kuru tried to hide it.

"Why are you here Kuru-kun? Why come back now after all these years?" asked Sizerch's out of the blue and surprising everyone at the rather blunt question.

Kuru's eye's momentarily widened at the Satan's question but knew he had to answer. However he also knew that by the end of this conversation that he would have to tell them everything, things that his family had kept secret for a reason.

*sigh*"Alright. The reason I've decided to come back now is because I feel that I am finally ready to settle the score as it were. After my families death I knew that coming to you would only send these bastards after you guys as well. The only way to stay alive I figured was to go along with my apparent death until I felt I had the means to defend myself when they return." answered Kuru honestly as he felt weary just telling them that much but a comforting hand on his shoulder from Olivia helped him feel more at ease if only slightly.

"We could have protected you! Why didn't you come to us when you needed us most!?" yelled out Lady Gremory as she couldn't help it anymore. Just from hearing him speak she could no longer deny that the youth before her was anyone but the Cerbures heir now head.

"I lost one family already, I couldn't bear to lose another right after. These guys aren't like the usual rabble that are our enemies. They are not angels, fallen angels or even devils! These guys are on another level that would make even Great Red and Ophis hesitate to challenge." I say with a slight shiver at just the memory of those... _monsters._

"Who are they then and why did they attack your family? You never did tell me or Sona." asked Rias desperate to know who these beings were that could wipe out an entire house and were apparently stong enough to make even the usually calm Cerbures show a bit of fear.

"You have never even told me Master and I have been with you practically since the beginning. I admit I am curious to know as well." stated Olivia. Even after all these years of knowing him he had never told her what exactly what they would be up against and that upset her a bit at the fact that he may not trust her enough to tell her.

Kuru listened with closed eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts on what exactly he was about to reveal. What he was about to tell them would no doubt scare them especially when he finally revealed his families secret. It was the latter that really made him nervous as it could potentially drive them all away from him if they took it the wrong way. Right now though he could only pray that it didn't come to that.

"Tell me, what do you know about the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" asked Kuru as he looked at everyone's now confused faces.

"The Four Horsemen? Their just figures made up to embody the coming of the end aren't they?" asked Rias wondering where he was going by asking them about imaginary figures.

"Hehehe, you would think so? In reality they are much more than simple means of symbolism Ri-chan. While they may not exist in the same sense anymore I can assure you that they are very real. How do I know this? Because three of them are the ones that basically made my family extinct." I say coldly as everyone's eyes became dinner plates.

The entire room was as quiet as a graveyard for a few minutes as I allowed everyone to take in my words. It was understandable that they were trying to come to grips with what I said since I had a hard time believing it the first time I was told as well. They would accept it though, they had to.

"W-w-what!? How is that possible!? More importantly how do you know this for a fact!?" declared Rias disturbed at the mere possibility of such figures actually existing.

"I have to agree with Rias on this Kuru. How do you know this and more importantly, why would such prominent figures come after you and your family?" asked Sizerch's with narrowed eyes. As a Satan he needed to make sure that if these legendary figures did in fact exist that the Underworld wasn't at risk of being attacked by them. Yet he also caught on that Kuru had said that only three of them had attacked his home making him wonder where the fourth had been.

"No going back now I guess. Before I get into that however I need to tell you exactly how the Horsemen came to be so better get comfy and get some tea cause it's quite the story." said Kuru getting nods from everyone as Akeno left to prepare some tea along with Olivia and Grayfia.

 _short time later_

After the three [Queens] returned with refreshments and some snacks Kuru was finally ready to begin his little tale. Thankfully he had a good memory and his father saw fit to tell him the story so often that he practically had it memorized line for line.

"Alright it all started when God had sealed away the Trihexia. Before it was sealed in a last bid for freedom Trihexia released a good bit of it's power and separated it from it's main 'body'. This power then formed into four entities each symbolizing something to prelude the end of the world. The weakest of the four was named Famine since wherever he went every being that came in contact with him starved and all forms of sustenance perished in his wake. The next was Pestilence since wherever he went he left diseased corpses in his path, some diseases which are still around even today. Down the line came the brother named War as he brought forth a wave of anger and hatred that drove men to kill each-other by the hundreds all the while feeding off of the bloodshed he caused by merely existing. Finally was the strongest brother who inherited most of Trihexia's power, Death, he who simply by willing it could cause thousands to die and then use their souls to feed his power, the true embodiment of death. These four 'brothers' were given one purpose, to weaken the seal that held their forbearer and then release them upon the world once more." said Kuru taking a moment to sip his tea as the others took a moment to take in the Cerbures head's words.

"Wait a sec, if that were the case then why weren't the factions aware of these beings? Surely someone would have been made aware of their presence." stated Rias getting agreements from the others.

"It wasn't as hard as you think. After all the Great War was still in full swing leaving little room to go hunting for powerful entities. The Horsemen used the war to their advantage to spread their influence among humanity. However now and again there was the occasional surprise meeting between one of the brothers and one of the factions. Such as the case with the previous wielder of Excalibur, how do you think the sword was shattered in the first place if not by an unnaturally powerful being." I say with a smirk hidden by my cup as I take a sip taking a kind of pleasure in seeing their stunned faces.

"Alright moving on with the story, while the first three brothers were all on board with following through with their purpose the fourth was a bit more open minded. He figured out that if they were to release Trihexia then the being that spawned them would no doubt absorb them back into it's being making it as if they never existed. Though when he tried to pose this idea to his 'siblings' they turned against him. Being the strongest of the four of them he was able to fight all three of his brothers on even ground. Despite being a being of death however he could not bring himself to kill the only family he had ever known. So instead he ripped out their 'souls' as it were before imprisoning their bodies somewhere no one would be able to find them on accident or otherwise. As for their 'souls', he turned them into physical pieces effectively creating the first ever Sacred Gear's. It was soon after this that the Great War had come to a close leaving Death on his own. Eventually he met a devil and after a few years things happened and Death was steadily written into nothing more than a myth all the while no one would know that the Horsemen was actually hiding in plain sight among devil kind." explained Kuru hoping that those around him got what he was trying to say without him actually saying it. He was already awkward enough telling him what he has so far and still has to explain.

At first everyone was confused by the rather vague ending of Death's story. Then realization struck Grayfia as for a rare moment she dropped her calm persona and was gazing at Kuru in absolute shock as she shakily pointed a finger at him. Her actions not going unnoticed by the others as they wondered what was wrong with their resident maid. When she spoke however they instantly got what she was thinking.

"Your father? Yami Cerbures was the Fourth Horsemen?" she asked almost not believing her own words. But Kuru's nervous smile was proof enough that her words wee true.

"Surprise. Trust me I was a little shocked to but it is the truth." Kuru said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Wha-? But how di-? WHAT!?" screamed Olivia as she was having a tough time coming to grips that her love interest was the son of a devil and the living embodiment of _death_. How does one even take that kind of news!?

"Now hold on a second there. Do you mean to tell me that all this time since I've known your father that he was one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse and no one but your family knew?" asked Lord Gremory in disbelief before receiving a nod from Kuru. Lady Gremory had already fainted while Akeno and Rias looked as if their brains were still trying to reboot.

"Hmm it would explain why your mother wanted to keep as much about a secret as possible. Yet that still leaves some questions unanswered. For one how were the three Horsemen able to escape their imprisonment and attack your home and second, why wasn't your father able to defeat them like he did before?" asked Sizerch's his words managing to snap Akeno and Rias out of their stupor as they all now listened for Kuru's answer.

"Alright well here's where things get a little stupid. You see when God was creating his own Sacred Gears and released them he accidently managed to mix those threes Gears into the mix meaning like the others they gained hosts who they promptly took control over to try and exact revenge. For the first few times it happened my dad was able to easily put them back down however that was before I was born. Naturally being born from a devil and a being that was created rather than born there was some complications. In all reality I shouldn't be here but because of my old man he was able to save me. Needless to say is that I was born with so much power that my body was tearing itself apart from the inside out. To remedy this my father transferred nearly all of his power into my being which helped develop my body to where it could contain my power while also giving me a major boost in said power as well. Basically my father passed on his powers and title as a Horsemen to me. So when this late generation of the other rider's came my father was unable to defeat them which lead up to the events happening now." finished Kuru waiting for the others response. Truthfully he was not looking forward to their responses.

To his surprise however he soon found himself wrapped in a tight hug by Rias and Olivia. Hesitantly he returned it while the others smiled fondly at the sight. After hearing Kuru's story and what he really was they were a bit apprehensive at first but then they realized that no matter what, Kuru was still Kuru no matter what he technically was or what title he held.

"We're mad that you didn't tell us sooner Kuru-kun, but we understand why you did it. Just make sure to tell the others when we get back. They have the right to know." said Olivia as she buried her slightly blushing face into Kuru's neck making the Cerbures heir smile down at his [Queen].

"While I am angry you didn't come to us and made me think you were dead for so long... I can understand you only did it to protect me and my family. But never do that again or else." said Rias as she glared up at Kuru making him sweat nervously but nod nonetheless.

The tranquil and heartwarming moment however was broken by one very sadistic shrine maiden who was unable to resist her teasing nature.

"Oh President so forward, keep that up and you'll have Kuru wrapped around you finger in no time." said Akeno with a giggle drawing a round of tick marks from Kuru, Rias and Olivia as they all glared at Akeno.

"DAMMIT AKENO!" the three yelled in unison.

"My, my so scary!" replied Akeno with a giggle.

While this was happening the four adults in the room were sharing serious glances that all made one thing clear, Once word of Kuru's survival comes out the remaining horsemen would come for him and by association them. They definitely needed to be prepared for when that happened but for now they would let Kuru have his peace as soon it would be violently shattered.

 **Yeah this is more of a filler chapter but now you have a better idea of the future enemies that will be coming after Kuru and his peerage. But that isn't the end of the surprises I have in store though. Review and/or PM me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well guys here's another chapter for you I'll hope you'll enjoy!**

 _Kuru's home_

"-and that's basically my families history up to today. So what do you guys have to say about all of this?" asked Kuru as he had just finished telling his peerage what he had told Rias and the others with Olivia standing right behind him patiently. Now the Cerbures heir was nervously awaiting the reactions of his servants wondering if telling them was really a good idea.

The first one to step forward and speak was Hayate. Only now instead of wearing his school uniform he was wearing his casual wear. In fact all of the members of his peerage were dressed in their casual clothes.

Hayate for one wore a red kimono that is tied shut with a black obi, black hakama pants, and wooden sandals with white socks. He also wore a black haori over his shoulders that was actually once owned by his human master and a sheathed katana over his shoulder.

"My lord no matter your heritage I will continue to serve to the best of my ability nano." spoke the [Knight] with utmost conviction in his voice making Kuru's nervousness lessen a bit.

After Hayate was Tank who was now dressed in a tight black tank top with green spray paint splotches on it with camouflage print cargo shorts and tan combat boots with a large smile on his face per usual.

"I agree with mister formal! Being the son of Death is surprising yeah but that doesn't make you any different in my eye's Boss!" declared the [Rook] proudly getting a small chuckle out of his [King].

"Aside from the asshole in my head cursing up a storm thanks to your little reveal my opinion stays the same." stated Aila with the ghost of a smile sent Kuru's way which only he could see. She now wore a dark blue T-shirt with a knee length tattered black leather coat over it along with a pair of dark jeans and black boots.

"You've never given me a reason not to trust you so I have to agree with the others and say that it doesn't change my view of you. Wish you'd have told us sooner but I guess you had your reasons." said Nico calmly. The Cerbures [Pawn] was wearing a blue, open button-up shirt with the sleeves of it being rolled up to his elbows over a black t-shirt with a white skull on the front, a pair of tan cargo pants and a pair of black sneakers. His clothes seem to be a tad bit baggy but really not too much to look bad on him.

"I agree with Nico. Should have told us sooner but hey what do I know?" said Yosuke with his usual laid back manner as he idly strummed his harp. The Cerbures [Bishop] wore a white collared shirt, unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to expose forearms, over a sky blue tank top. He also had black slacks and sky blue sneakers to finish the touch.

It was then Ryujin stepped forward dressed in a pair of off-white dress pants, a navy-blue dress shirt, a matching off-white dress jacket and a mauve tie. A pair of black, functional dress shoes finishing the ensemble.

"It's thanks to you that I'm here now and that my sister is safe. I owe you a great debt but more than that you earned my loyalty as well as the others. They haven't turned their backs on you and neither will I." said the [Rook] practically shattering any bit of nervousness Kuru may have still had.

"Well Jynx what do you have to sa-" began Kuru as he turned to his last [Pawn] only to freeze when his eyes fell on her.

She now wore a dark blue flannel long sleeve shirt with a white tank top underneath, faded light blue jeans with little rips in them and black converse sneakers. The offsetting thing about her however was the near manic look in her eyes with the occasional twitch that made Kuru very fearful.

"Devil...Death...halfbreed...so...much...RESEARCH!" screamed the Cerbures [Pawn] as she practically leaped at Kuru but was thankfully held back by Hayate and Nico yet even so both were still struggling to hold the girl back from reaching a now thoroughly scared Cerbures.

"Enough Jynx this is serious! But they are right Kuru-kun. You have never once given us a reason not to trust you. No matter what you are our opinions of you will not change." spoke Olivia as she smiled softly at her [King]. She was now wearing a pair of black jeans with black boots reaching just below her knee and a white boobtube shirt reaching down to her hips.

Kuru took a moment to take in all of their words before he let a large smile cross his face. Honestly he was afraid that they would either fear or reject him since he was Death but now he saw all of his previous fears were for nothing. Really he now felt stupid for thinking the people he saw as family would ever turn their backs on him.

"Thanks everyone that means a lot. Now however you better finish packing cause we'll be leaving for the Gremory's summer estate soon to train with Rias and her peerage." said Kuru.

"Yeah not to be that guy but why do we need to train with them? We all know as we are we'll beat Riser and his little harem easily." pointed out Yosuke making the other's curious as well.

"Well that's simple Yosuke. For one I want to help Rias and her peerage get stronger since as of right now they are more a liability to us than anything with their current level of power. That and I don't just want to 'beat' Riser, I want to _destroy_ him utterly. I want his broken body begging for mercy at my feet by the time we're done with him." stated Kuru coldly at the end making everyone in the room involuntarily shiver.

Without another word they all quickly left to gather their things leaving Kuru to ponder to himself. He already knew that when training began he wouldn't really be joining the others. Now that his heritage was revealed it was time for him to get in touch with his other side. So far he had only focused on his Devil abilities so now it was time to work on the powers he had received as a Horseman and maybe, hopefully, combine the two. He swore he would surpass both of his parents someday and make them proud.

 _Gremory Summer Estate_

After Kuru's peerage had gathered their things Kuru had teleported them all via magic circle to where Rias had requested they would train. What they saw when they arrived was pretty disappointing however. While they wwere waiting apparently Rias had decided to start their training starting with Issei only for said training to actually be a one-sided beat down courtesy of Koneko. When the Cerbures peerage had arrived however their Gremory allies quickly came to greet them thankfully for Issei.

"Glad you could make it Kuru-kun. I almost thought you weren't gonna come." said Rias with a small pout that made Kuru laugh a bit and Olivia more than a little irritated. Seeing the Cerbures [Queens] expression Rias made sure to send her a smug grin which only angered her even more.

"Well someone has to whip you and your peerage into shape Ri-chan. Now if you don't mind I'd like to lay out the game plan and get started since we have a lot to do and little time to do it." said Kuru with Rias nodding in agreement before stepping back to stand with her peerage.

"Alright then, from what I can see you all are pretty skilled save for the perv but you all severely lack in originality. Sure you make great use of the abilitites given to you by the pieces you were given but that also makes you highly predictable and easy to counter. Kiba you have good speed and are skilled with a blade but you have next to no durability and your endurance is greatly lacking." explained Kuru pointing at Kiba who could only nod in agreement as he knew it was true.

"Koneko you are the exact opposite as you are durable and have decent endurance by being a [Rook] but you have very poor speed. All the strength in the world means nothing if you can't even hit the enemy so either you need to get faster or find a way to slow your enemies down." continued Kuru as he went to the next peerage member down the line.

"Asia I know your a healer but if you can't protect yourself from getting hurt you'll never be able to heal others. I'm not saying you need to outright fight people but you need to figure out someway to defend yourself." said Kuru to the former nun who looked a little sad but understood the Cerbures head was only trying to help.

"Ri-chan you have great power but very little endurance and next to no physical combat abilities. You can only use your powers of destruction a few times and have no way to defend yourself should someone get by it. Not every opponent is gonna go down with one hit." explained Kuru making Rias pout at being told her faults but understood where she was lacking.

"Akeno you are probably squandering your abilities the most, your a [Queen] which means you possess all the attributes of the other pieces yet all your using is the ones of the [Bishop]. Like Ri-chan you need some close combat training whether with a weapon or with hand-to-hand is up to you." explained Kuru making Akeno feel even more down as it was true she was squandering the true power of the [Queen] piece she possessed.

"And finally Issei..." said Kuru as he just stared at the Gremory [Pawn] for a while which started to get on the Boosted Gear wielder's nerves.

"What about me!? You pointed out their flaws so what about me!?" demanded Issei loudly.

"...actually there are so many problems with you I didn't know where to begin. You have next to no skill whatsoever and possess no skill with your Sacred Gear so basically all you would be good for at the moment is a meat shield." said Kuru plainly.

Hearing the rather brutal statement Issei was now in the fetal position with a cloud over his head muttering about know it all devils while Asia tried to cheer him up. The sight was actually kind of funny if one thought about it. Seeing that his point had gotten across however Kuru quickly brought attention back to the whole group as he continued on.

"So to correct these problems I'm gonna have each of you train with members from my own peerage who will work on helping each of you overcome the areas you are lacking. Kiba you will be working with Nico and Hayate to improve your endurance and durability as well as some unarmed combat, Koneko you will be working with Aila and to improve your speed, Asia you will be trained by Yosuke to better utilize your high magical abilities, Ri-chan you will be trained by Olivia to better help both your magical endurance and physical abilities, Akeno you will be being trained also by Olivia along with Tank as you need major help in the physical department along with needing help to incorporate it into your already existing abilities, finally Issei you will be being trained by Ryujin upon his request as well as Jynx to help you better understand your role as a [Pawn] piece. Any questions?" finished Kuru before Rias decided to ask a question that was on everyone's mind.

"What about you Kuru-kun? What will you be doing?" she asked getting nods of agreement from everyone else and a nervous chuckle from the Cerbures head.

"Ehehe well I'll be focusing on training my Horsemen abilities. I've neglected them too long as it is and to make sure you guys don't accidently get caught in the crossfire I'm gonna be training a bit away from you guys so you won't see more the whole time we are here." said Kuru nervously.

"Wait so all these years you've known you've never trained in your abilities as Death?" asked Kiba in disbelief along with everyone else.

"Yeah?"

"...sweet maou your lucky your cute." mumbled both Rias and Olivia in synch making Kuru slightly confused before he shook it off and decided it was time to leave.

"Well see you guys later! I'll meet you guys back at the ORC Clubroom for the Rating game!" announced Kuru and before the others could protest the son of Death was gone in a swirl of shadow's leaving everyone gaping at the fact they were basically just ditched by the Cerbures head.

"... soooo who wants to start training?" asked Tank as he was quite eager to get started getting mumbles of agreement from the others however the Gremory peerage quickly got nervous at the evil grins the Cerbures members were sporting and had a feeling they were in for a rough time.

 _time skip, ORC Clubroom_

After their training session in the mountains, which the Gremory peerage absolutely loathed, the two peerages now found themselves waiting along with Grayfia for Kuru to arrive as the Rating game was soon to begin. True to his word Kuru had not been seen since the first day, something that annoyed Rias and Olivia greatly. For one Rias had not been able to spend time with her love interest and leaving Olivia unable to confess her feelings to her [King].

"Five more minutes till the games begin, are you sure you don't know where Kuru-kun is?" asked Grayfia getting negative's from the other's.

Before they could do anything else a magic circle bearing the Cerbures crest appeared and soon enough appeared the wayward Cerbures. He looked slightly different however as his hair was a bit longer along with the fact he had some new attire. The Cerbures head now wore a black tank top with a silver skull on the back, some torn blue jeans, black combat boots and finally his pendant worn proudly around his neck.

"Hey guys you miss me?" asked Kuru with a smirk only to get slapped in the head with Olivia's fan and Rias hand simultaneously.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?"

"For ditching us you moron!" yelled both women at the same time making Kuru cower a bit at the anger being directed at him by the two women. Before they could continue to berate the young Cerbures head Grayfia coughed a bit to get their attention momentarily taking the anger away from Kuru.

"As much as I would like to see Kuru-kun taught a lesson the Rating game is about to begin. So Rias-sama if you and your peerage can come with me I will take you to the viewing area. Kuru-kun, you and your peerage just step on this magic circle and you will enter the game." explained the silver haired maid.

Just as Kuru was about to ask his peerage if they were ready he was caught off guard by a kiss from Rias. Too stunned by the sudden act Kuru could only stand there in shock while Olivia looked ready to both cry and murder at the same time. When she pulled away finally she left both herself and Kuru red in the face.

"R-Ri-chan! W-wh-what?" stuttered Kuru.

"For good luck." was all Rias said as she quickly made her way over to her peerage and her brothers [Queen] who then disappeared in their own magic circle leaving Kuru wondering just what the hell happened. It took a few seconds before Kuru was able to gather his bearings and turned to his Peerage who all looked ready to fight.

"So you guys ready to roast a turkey?"

"As if you need to ask Boss! This will be the most fun we've had in a longtime!" proclaimed Tank with a predatory grin.

"Gotta agree with the dog on this one. Even I'm excited to finally teach that Phenex the pecking order." said Yosuke as for once he wasn't fiddling with his harp.

"Born ready Boss." said Nico simply as he was currently taking a few quick stretches in preparation.

"I can't wait to learn how long a Phenex healing ability will last against Kuru in a fight. Or will it even have any effect against the spawn of Death?" wondered Jynx out loud happily making the other's sweatdrop at her thought process.

"I am ready for battle my lord nano." said Hayate in his usual emotionless tone.

"Can we just get to the part where we kick this guys ass and go home already?" grumbled Aila as she was annoyed enough as is with her Sacred Gear's inhabitant constantly annoying her these past ten days.

"Ready when you are Kuru. Let's just get this done so I can spend some time with my sister. Also I have made a decision on something I need to talk to you about after this is over." said Ryujin seriously getting a nod from Kuru as he had a good idea on what it was his [Rook] needed to talk to him about.

However when Kuru turned to hear Olivia's answer he saw his [Queen] looing up at him nervously and red in the face. He looked on patiently as he saw Olivia struggling a bit to say what she needed to.

"K-K-Kuru-kun. After this is over... I have something very important to tell you. Something I should have said a long time ago." said Olivia as she looked up at him hopefully while he returned it with a smile.

"I'll be happy to hear it Oli-chan. Right now though we've got a certain bird that needs plucked so let's not keep him waiting shall we?" asked Kuru getting a nod from Olivia as she adopted a serious expression along with the others.

Stepping into the magic circle with Kuru in front the entire group was serious. As the circle began to glow however Kuru couldn't hold back the evil smile that grew on his face just before the Cerbures head and his peerage disappeared. After today Riser would learn exactly why he become afraid of the dark and shadows in general.

 **Well there's the next chapter guys, and before you start going off about wanting to see what happened during training I will let you know that during the Rating game there will be flashback's to the training so don't worry. Review and/or Pm me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait on this chapter but life is hectic ya know? Now on with the long awaited chapter!**

 _Alternate Dimension_

In a flash of light Kuru and his peerage were revealed. Looking around they seemed to be right back in the ORC clubroom, however they knew better as they could feel the magic in the air from the magic used to create this small dimension for the Rating Game to take place. Just then Grayfia's voice was heard in the air.

 ** _"Both Peerage's will be given an hours prep time before the Rating Game between Kuru-sama and Riser-sama will begin."_**

With that said Kuru walked over to the desk and took a seat in the comfy chair that Rias would use, Olivia appearing at his side a moment later with tea ready. The Cerbures didn't know how she managed to make it so fast but he wasn't questioning it as he took a sip of the delicious brew. Placing the cup down he turned his gaze to his peerage who were waiting for orders with rapt attention.

"So what's first Boss?" asked Tank getting a smirk from his [King] before he spoke.

"First off I want traps set up in the woods to make a choke point so Yosuke has some easy targets for when the pawns come here to be promoted. As for that things will be pretty simple since the layout here is an exact replica of the school back home, Tank and Jynx, I want you two to secure the gym and if that isn't possible then destroy it." said Kuru to the [Rook] and [Pawn] in question.

The two gave each-other a look and nodded in agreement with smiles on both of their faces. Tank was ready to really lay into the feathery bastard and make him regret ever challenging Kuru and the others, while Jynx was simply interested in seeing how a Phenex's peerage worked and if they were chosen for anything other than just their looks.

"For Nico and Aila, I want you two to stay in the woods and make sure Riser's [Pawns] stay on the path the traps will lay out for them, but if you see a chance to take one of them out then don't hesitate to do so. Understood?" asked Kuru as he looked towards his only other [Pawn] and [Knight].

"Can't we just kick the turkey's ass and call it a day?" grumbled Aila but agreed none the less along with Nico in accepting their orders. She hated the fact that if these skank's turned out to have some moderate skills she may need to use her Sacred Gear's abilities and she really did not want to deal with that.

"I wish we could Aila but that sadly isn't an option, moving on! Ryujin and Hayate, you two are gonna be on the attack. I want you to hunt down any of Riser's pieces that aren't being dealt with by Aila and Nico all while making your way towards Riser's base to draw him out."

"We will not fail my Lord." spoke Hayate with a small bow which made Kuru smirk in amusement while Ryujin nodded firmly with his fist clenched tight in anticipation of the upcoming fight.

"Now as for you two," began Kuru while gesturing at Olivia and Yosuke, "Yosuke for a good portion you will remain here in the clubroom waiting for the [Pawns] to no doubt arrive from the chokepoint we will have set up. As soon as you see them you know what to do, and afterwards I want you to meet up with Nico and Aila to help Hayate and Ryujin press the attack."

"Got it big guy, this will also give me a good chance to test my range and casting speed with my harp so it's all good." was the [Bishop's] response as he continued to adjust his harp.

"Now Olivia I'm giving you the assignment to find Riser's [Queen] and remove her from play. She and Riser's are the only marginal threats in this game so make it quick but also make sure to humiliate her as well just to make sure we get our message across, that challenging us is a grave mistake." finished Kuru coldly getting a firm nod from Olivia as she was eager to show that pitiful excuse of a [Queen] what power really was.

"But then what are you gonna be doing? We all know that you aren't one to sit on your ass and do nothing." asked Ryujin getting nods of agreement from the others. Kuru for his part just laced his hands in front of his face with a small smile.

"Why that's easy, I'm gonna go straight for the arrogant prick and pluck his feathers. Now let's get a move on while we still got the time." finished Kuru getting nod's from his peerage all around before they all rushed off to compete setting up the traps as Kuru sat quietly sipping the tea Olivia had given him while anticipating the slaughter to come at the hands of himself and his servants.

* * *

 _with Tank and Jynx_

The werewolf and study freak duo were now found jogging towards the gym after the game had been officially started just a few minutes prior. Both were very eager to see who they would be facing as they could already sense the four devil's in the gym. Three were around the same level so the duo ruled them out as [Pawns] while the fourth was obviously higher making them either a [Bishop], [Rook] or [Knight].

About a minute later and the two found themselves at the gym entrance and staring into it, all the while hiding their magic power so as to not be noticed just yet. Inside they saw the two green haired loli twins, the one with the staff that attacked Tank in the ORC clubroom, and finally a woman dressed in a Chinese style dress.

"Well it's easy to see the loli's and the Bo wielder are [Pawns] but the last one I would have to guess is a [Rook] due to her toned musculature and lack of weaponry ruling out the possibility of her being a [Bishop] or a [Knight]." stated Jynx as she had already figured out what they were dealing with. Really stuff like this wasn't hard for her to figure out.

"I call dib's on the [Rook]! It's been awhile since I've gotten into a good fist fight." stated Tank as he focused on the Chinese dressed girl.

"What about your fight with the Fallen Angel at the Church?"

"That wasn't really a fight as she wasn't really that strong and it was more about settling a personal promise." replied the werewolf getting a shrug of the shoulder's from Jynx and ending the conversation as the two then stepped into the open alerting the four to their presence.

"You!" screamed the Bo wielder Mira as she glared at Tank. She still hadn't forgotten how he had humiliated her back in the clubroom.

"Yes me. Now are we gonna fight or what?" waved off Tank as he sent a savage smirk towards the [Rook] who glared back at him.

"I'll make you pay for humiliating me in front of Riser-sama!" yelled the [Pawn] as she made to charge at the werewolf only to have to leap back to avoid being squashed by Jynx's hammer.

"Sorry but your opponent is me." stated Jynx with a happy smile.

Behind Mira the twins had pulled out probably the most unconventional weapon Jynx had ever seen and for once left her confused. The two loli girls had pulled out a pair of chainsaws of all things. The sheer audacity of using such a weapon for actual combat left even Jynx stumped.

"Let's cut her up lle!" shouted one twin as they both raised their chosen weapons.

"Yeah Nel!" shouted her twin in agreement before they both charged at Jynx with Mira following right behind.

Shaking off her confusion of the twins choice in weaponry Jynx's smile returned only this time it was a little more bloodthirsty as she brought Pit over her head and flung the large hammer at the approaching [Pawns]. In mid air Pit changed into his lion form and landed before the twin [Pawns] who could only stare up in shock at the towering feline of flames who glared down at them.

"Get'em Pit!" commanded Jynx and her sacred gear was more then willing to comply as it let out a colossal roar making the loli's scream in fear and run away from the flaming lion that was now hunting them down relentlessly leaving Mira to stare on in shock. That was until she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

Turning around Mira looked to see Jynx standing behind her with her usual smile.

"Hey there!" chirped Jynx before delivering a punch to her fellow [Pawn's] face and sending her stumbling back. Wiping a bit of blood from her now busted lip Mira readied her staff while Jynx settled into her own stance ready to utterly destroy her opponent.

 _with Tank_

Tank now stood in front of his opponent cracking his knuckles in anticipation of the coming fight while Riser's [Rook] just stared on with contempt. Seemed like none of Riser's peerage had really forgotten how he had insulted their [King] last time they met.

"So what's your name?" asked Tank casually.

"What does it matter to you trash?"

"I just want to know the name of girl who's ass I'm about to kick all around this gym." replied Tank with a smirk that made said girl's face morph into a snarl.

"I am Xuelan, Riser-sama's [Rook] and I will make you suffer for insulting him!" the now named Xuelan declared as she settled into her stance while Tank just rolled is eye's.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard THAT. Your funeral lady!" roared Tank as he rushed the woman with speed's that no [Rook] had any right to possess surprising Xuelan. Her moment of surprise cost her however as Tank landed a devastating blow to her gut making her cough up some spittle and hunch over. Tank then followed up with a side kick that sent her flying into the opposite wall of the gym making spider web cracks upon impact.

Shaking the cobweb's from her head Xuelan glared at the smug looking Cerbures [Rook] before climbing back to her feet. Retaking her stance she watched as Tank took his own before growling out, "lucky shot."

"Just keep telling yourself that sweetheart." replied Tank smugly before the two [Rook's] clashed once more in a flurry of fists and feet.

 _back with Jynx_

Thing's on Jynx's end were a lot less intense then they were for her fellow Peerage member. For one Pit was still casing down the loli twins only they were now without their chainsaw's, both of which were now melted puddles of slag in a corner of the gym. Earlier during the chase the two had ignited their chainsaw's in flames, which Jynx theorized was due to being in Riser's peerage, and tried to fight their pursuer only to find out that Pit's flames were far more intense than their own which resulted in the destruction of their weapons.

Jynx herself meanwhile was in a heated battle with Mira...NOT!

In fact Jynx now had Mira in a classic rear-naked chokehold which the Phenex [Pawn] was desperately trying to get out of without much luck. Nearby lay Mira's fallen Bo staff, which Jynx had relieved her of shortly after their fight began. Not to say Mira was helpless without her weapon as she had her martial arts to fall back on, however against Jynx, who possessed infinitely more knowledge and fighting experience, she had little to no chance at all.

"You know you could just tap out and save yourself the trouble." commented Jynx as she had no trouble keeping the struggling Mira in the hold. She wasn't a master at Viking style wrestling for nothing!

"N-n-never!" coughed out Mira still trying in vain to escape. She couldn't disappoint her [King] again!

*sigh*"Alright, well you asked for it." shrugged Jynx as she tightened her hold and within moment's Mira had passed out due to lack of oxygen in which her body disappeared in a flash of magic.

 _ **"Riser-sama's [Pawn] has retired!"**_ announced Grayfia

Shrugging off the easy win Jynx was content to sit back and watch Pit chase down the loli's until Tank finished his match and they could move on to the second part of Kuru's plan.

 _back to Tank_

On his side of things Tank was enjoying his fight a little bit more. His opponent was without a doubt a skilled martial artist as he recognized her Kung-fu style almost immediately. Her skill allowed her to keep up with him for a bit but she was still way beyond being a match for him. This was made clear as there were numerous tears in her dress while Yank looked as if he had barely broken a sweat.

After a particularly violent clash the two now stood across from each-other still in their respective stances but with Xuelan breathing a bit harder as some sweat dripped from her brow.

"...you know you can't win right." said Tank suddenly.

"What?"

"You can't win. No doubt your pretty good and are definitely skilled but compared to me you don't stand a chance."

"You dare look down on me!" roared Xuelan furiously.

"I'm just stating facts lady. Not even you can deny that if this keeps up you'll pass out from exhaustion, thatis if I even let it get to that point."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I haven't been giving nearly my all and if I just kick it up a notch you'll be done in an instant." replied Tank coldly and sent a shiver down the [Rooks] back at the tone.

Still she could not give up, she needed to make sure her [King] won and so she decided it was time to pull out all the stops. She had underestimated her opponent so far and it had cost her but now she would turn the tables. In an instant her hands had become engulfed in flames which made Tank raise a brow in surprise before it morphed into a small grin.

"I will ensure Riser-sama's victory!" declared Xuelan as she rushed Tank and threw a flaming fist at his face.

Tank made no move to stop her or dodge and as the fist came progressively closer Tank's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed the flame coated limb stopping it cold. Xuelan stared in shock as Tank smiled at her even as the flames began to burn away at his skin.

"Well that feel's kind of nice." said Tank with a relaxed sigh which creeped the hell out of the [Rook]

"W-w-what! How are you not in pain!?"

"Oh trust me I am but let's just say that due to a certain... event I've learned to derive a bit of pleasure from pain." said Tank with a smile as Xuelan tried to pull her hand back only to find that Tank's grip was too strong.

 _observation booth_

In a special room overlooking the current Rating Game between Riser and Kuru sat Rias with her peerage, Lord and Lady Gremory, Lord and Lady Phenex and finally Sizerch's with Grayfia.

So far they had been impressed with the skill's Kuru's peerage had shown. His [Pawn] and [Rook] were proving to be particularly strong. But when they heard what Tank had said they all looked to Akeno who for once wasn't smiling. She had spent a lot of time training with the werewolf and naturally the two had grown closer, one could even call them best friends at this point.

"Is that true Akeno?" asked Kiba.

"..yes." said Akeno as she thought back to how she found out about Tanks little...quirk.

 _~flashback~_

 _In a small part of the forest near the Gremory's summer home a few explosions could be heard as the Gremory [Queen] and Cerbures [Rook] clashed. In the middle of a crater stood a disheveled looking Akeno and a bruised up Tank._

 _As soon as they had begun training Tank's first priority was to get Akeno out of her habit of using her lightning magic and nothing else. Once that was finished he had gone about combining her magic into the fighting style he had taught her which was a combination of grapples and quick strikes that would suit her body type._

 _After getting her to master the basics he had her begin incorporating her lightning magic into it making it even more deadly. The two had been sparring for a while now but while Akeno was already getting tired Tank looked to be enjoying himself more than anything else despite being covered in bruises and electrical burns_

 _"Just how can you go on for so long? From those bruises you should be in a lot of pain?" asked Akeno._

 _"Let's just say that a particular event in my life made me somewhat enjoy pain to an extent." answered Tank. Intrigued Akeno pressed hoping to learn more. Being a sadist herself she naturally would be interested in finding a masochist partner but the way Tank made it sound was as if he didn't always enjoy pain._

 _The Cerbures [Rook] for his part took a moment to debate whether or not to tell her. Before he would never have told a single soul outside of his fellow Peerage mates and Kuru, but after finally killing Raynare, the one who had caused him such pain, he didn't feel as protective of the memory anymore. With that in mind he decided it would be alright to tell her._

 _*sigh* "back when I was a pup still a bunch of Fallen angel's led by Raynare captured me and my family. Apparantly they wanted to perform some 'experiments' with sacred gears and their effects on werewolf's. Heartless bitch just wanted to torture us in my opinion. Eventually it got to the point where I learned to enjoy the pain just to cope. After my family died she and the other's left me for dead and that's how Boss found me. The rest they say is history." shrugged Tank as Akeno was surprised and a little saddened by his tale._

 _"I-i'm sorry for bringing it up. I guess because of that you've grown to hate all Fallen angel's?" asked Akeno as she thought about her own...situation regarding her heritage._

 _"Nah not really." replied Tank casually surprising the Gremory [Queen] at the answer._

 _"Wha? But didn't they-"_

 _"'They' didn't do anything. ranted at one time I did hate all Fallen Angel's because of what she did, but after serving under Boss and meeting the others as well as all the shit we've been through together I've learned not to judge a whole species on the actions of a few. Just look at the Devils, everyone says their pure evil but we both know that's not true don't we?" smirked Tank which got a light laugh out of Akeno._

 _"Ufufu you really are an interesting one aren't you Tank-kun?"_

 _"That's just how I am."_

 _~Flashback end~_

Coming back from her memories Akeno shook her thought's away as her smile returned and se continued to watch the ongoing match with the others giving her questioning looks. Eventually they gave up and turned back to the match as well.

 _with Tank_

Holding onto Xuelan's flaming fist still Tank's other hand quickly came up to grab her other fist as she had tried to hit him with it in an attempt to get him to release her. Now she could only look up at Tank as he gave her a smile that made her sweat.

"Sorry about this but the flaming turkey can't be allowed to win. Good fight though!" said Tank as he brought one of his leg's up and driving his heel into the martial artists chin which sent her up into the air.

When she was high enough the Cerbures [Rook] lashed out and caught her ankle before slamming her into the ground hard enough to crater it and instantly knocking her into blissful unconsciousness. A second later her body disappeared as Grayfia announced how Riser's [Rook] had fallen.

"Well that wasn't such a chore now was it?" said Tank to himself as he made his way to the gym doors to wait for Jynx to finish her opponents so they could continue with the rest of Kuru's plan.

 _with Jynx_

Jynx was having fun just sitting on a random bleacher as she watched the loli twins continue to run away from the pursuing Pit. Hearing a particularly loud bang she turned just in time to see Riser's [Rook] retire which was then confirmed by Grayfia. Seeing that Tank had finished his fight Jynx thought it was time she finished her's as well.

Standing up from her seat she gave a whistle to Pit who already knew what she wanted. The flaming feline then started to lead his prey straight towards Jynx. When they were close enough Pit leaped over the green haired duo and changed to his hammer form in midair. Landing in his wielder's hands she brought her weapon back in preparation to swing.

Seeing the danger the two twin's tried to turn away but it was already too late by that point. Jynx had already swung her hammer and was satisfied when it made contact with the duo before they were both sent flying towards the nearest wall already knocked out on initial contact from the impact. Thankfully, for them at least, their forms vanished before they could hit the wall.

 _ **"Riser-sama's two [Pawn's] have retired."**_

With a final twirl of her hammer she dismissed Pit before skipping up to a waiting Tank who was holding the gym door open for her to pass through.

"So learn anything new?" asked Tank as Jynx passed him.

"Besides the fact that being a member of a Phenex's peerage grants them some fire based abilities? No not really." answered Jynx as she passed him. Tank merely shrugged in response as he followed her out wondering idly to himself how the other were doing on their own assigned task's at the moment.

 **Review and/or PM me and hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner than this one was!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry for the late update again but at least it's not as long a wait as last time right? Now let's get on with he story!**

 _Forest_

"Well there they are right on schedule. Riser is really predictable isn't he?" said Nico as he watched Riser's five remaining [Pawns] making their way towards their base through the woods. They had already ran into a few of their traps which was shown with the few bruises and cuts they were sporting.

So far none of them had wandered from the set path the traps had laid out, which meant less work for Nico and Aila. Now all they had to do was make sure Yosuke did his job and they could move on to finishing off the rest of the Phenex's pieces before taking out the bastard himself.

"I don't care if the bird brain is predictable or not., all I care about is finishing this joke of a match and going home." responded Aila with her arms crossed as she glared at the advancing Phenex pieces. She wished they would just hurry up so Yosuke could blow them to kingdom come.

"Wise with words as ever Aila. Come on, looks like their about to exit the forest." said Nico as he and Aila vanished into the shadow's.

 _ORC Clubroom roof_

Meanwhile said [Bishop] was sitting calmly on the roof of the building strumming his harp without a care in the world. This was because he had faith in Kuru's plan. He may not be a real 'strategist' but even he could tell Kuru's plan was well thought out. Plus out of all of them he had the easiest job!

He soon felt the approach of the five Phenex pieces and began strumming once more and aiming his magic in the direction that the [Pawns] would appear from. He was not disappointed as the five rushed out from the spot in the woods he had predicted and onto the lawn of the building where all of them stopped when hearing Yosuke's music in the air.

"Up there!" shouted one of them as she pointed to Yosuke's spot on the roof and drawing the attention of the others.

"Sup." responded Yosuke with his lazy smile that seemed to anger a few of the [Pawns] until the one in the dancer outfit stepped forward cockily.

"So they left you here all by yourself to protect your base?" she asked.

"Yup." responded Yosuke while popping the P loudly.

The girls looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. While Yosuke made no outside sign's of annoyance inside he was starting to get pretty irritated. Sure he may not be a frontline fighter like most of the other's but he was by no means weak. Soon these arrogant punks would learn just why he was a member of Kuru's peerage.

"Hahah, they left _you_ here all alone!? A stupid weakling with a harp!? I knew that the Cerbure's weakling was a moron but this just takes the cake!" shouted one and making the other's laugh even louder. Too bad they didn't notice Yosuke's smile dropping from his face as well as the intense killing intent coming from the woods where a hidden Nico and Aila were trying not to rush out and butcher the skanks.

"Now that was just rude, I think you should leave now." said Yosuke as he began to play faster and more intensely. He was going to originally only use enough power to knock them out of the game, but now he was going to make it hurt a lot!

One of the [Pawns] stopped laughing long enough to notice the area around them getting slightly brighter. Looking around for the source she looked down and her eyes widened at the sight of the ground below them glowing with magic power.

"Move!" she shouted getting the other's attention as they all tried to get out of the blast range. However only two of them managed to leap to safety before the ground erupted in an explosion large enough to be felt all around the pocket dimension and drowning out the pained screams of the three [Pawns] caught in the blast.

 _ **"Three of Riser-sama's [Pawns] have retired!"**_ announced Grayfia.

"I can't believe it!" shouted on of the remaining [Pawns] as she had just saw three of her peerage members be knocked out with a single move.

"Believe it slut, cause your gonna be joining them soon." growled Nico from behind her.

Hearing his voice the Phenex [Pawn] lashed out with a backwards swipe only for Nico to catch her wrist and stop the strike cold. Looking at the Cerbures [Pawn] the girl felt her blood go cold as she looked into Nico's cold eyes with the left one glowing brightly in both power and anger.

"As a fellow [Pawn] I can't help but being disgusted by you. Every member of a peerage no matter what piece they are should be strong, but the fact that Riser allows you all to be so weak just makes him even more pathetic. What you see in that arrogant weakling I have no idea nor do I care. You have no reason to get strong, but if I was even half as strong as I am now I would have been able to save my sister, and to see you squander the chance to gain power just to spread your legs for that limp dicked turkey just makes me sick." growled Nico as he used the same arm that was still holding the Phenex [Pawns] to pull her forward and straight into a punch from Nico.

The punch was strong enough to send her off her feet andflying straight back into the wood's where she smashed through several trees before falling down into a bleeding, unconscious heap. Her form glowed briefly before disappearing but Nico didn't care about any of that as he was more focused on calming his mind.

 _Observation booth_

"Well that was unexpected. For a [Pawn] piece he is nearly as strong as a [Rook]." commented Lord Gremory.

"And that [Bishop] is certainly nothing to scoff about. The sheer power of that blast was immense." threw in Lady Phenex as all the others agreed but they stopped once they heard the muttering of Kiba and Asia.

"I'm sorry but what was that?" asked Sizerch's to his sister's [Knight] and [Rook].

"We said that the price they paid for it isn't worth it." said Kiba as he continued to look down at Nico with some sadness as well as Asia who was gazing at Yosuke.

"And what do you mean by that?" questioned Grayfia. Asia and Kiba looked at each-other for a moment before nodding in agreement as Asia made to speak first.

 _~flashback~_

 _"..and that's how you make a simple barrier Asia." finished Yosuke as he and her were found sitting ina small glade in the woods. Right now the Cerbures [Bishop] was working on teaching Aisa some barrier spell's and increasing her magic control. Surprisingly Asia was quite gifted in the area._

 _"Wow Yosuke-sensei you sure know a lot about magic." commented Asia in a bit of awe as Yosuke gave her a sad smile._

 _"With what I had to deal with before meeting Kuru I didn't really have a choice in the matter." he replied and making Asia more curious on what her teacher was talking about._

 _"What do you mean Sensei?"_

 _Yosuke took a moment to debate his options. Normally he would tell whoever asked that question to leave him alone but he just couldn't do that to Asia. She was too innocent and kind for that and 'she' would not like it if he did do that. So instead he decided to tell her and just get over it._

 _"Tell me Asia, have you heard the story of Orpheus and Eurydice?"_

 _"Oh yes! It's a very sad story if I remember, why do you ask Sensei?"_

 _"Because I am the reincarnation of Orpheus." he said getting a gasp from Asia who made to say something but Yosuke holding his hand up stopped her as he said to wait until he was finished before saying anything._

 _"Just like in the myth I fell in love with a girl named Sayaka when we were eleven, not knowing that she was the reincarnation of Eurydice. A little over a year later we started to date and I thought we would be together forever, that was until some Fallen angel's killed her under the disguise of 'heart failure'. After she died I prayed to God to bring her back to me and in response a Fallen angel came and offered me the chance to get her back. It was an exact replay of the myth as we were so close but I made the mistake of looking back and having to lose her all over again only this time it was all my fault. It was after that I learned that the same thing had been going on for centuries as an ongoing 'joke' by the fallen angels. In my depression I tried to overdose on pills so to hopefully join Sayaka on the other side but Kuru found and reincarnated me. At first I was so angry at him for denying me the chance to see Sayaka again, but after he asked me what she would want I couldn't be mad at him anymore. I chose to serve him then because he stopped me from making a huge mistake as well as giving me the chance to make those bastard pay for taking Sayaka from me." spoke Yosuke coldly and making Aisia cry at the sad story that was his life._

 _"O-oh Sensei. I-I-i'm so sorry for bringing it up!" apologized Asia while Yosuke just gave her a sad smile._

 _"It's alright Asia it happened years ago. Plus I have a feeling I'll meet Sayaka again someday and I want to be able to face her with a smile on my face. Now let's get back to your training." finished Yosuke as he then started to explain some magic theories._

 _~flashback end~_

After Asia had finished her story all the others were left in an even more intense state of shock than when they had heard Tank's story from Akeno.

"To think the Fallen could be so cruel. That boy's soul must have suffered so much." said Lady Gremory sadly as all the other's felt for the boy. Sizerch's was merely gazing at the boy thinking of finding a way to help the boy. A Devil he may be but he was far from heartless.

"What about you Kiba? What do you have to say about Nico's past." asked Rias to her [Knight].

"Nothing at all Buchou. I'm sorry but I can't allow myself to tell Nico's story for him. He was very reluctant to share it with me to begin with and I can't afford to break that kind of trust." replied Kiba hoping his [King] would understand.

Thankfully she did as she offered a small smile and nod before turning back to watching the ongoing match as her chances of having to marry Riser were dropping more by the minute and her chances with Kuru were rising just as quickly. However, she knew that Kuru's [Queen] also possessed feelings for him and that was the dilemma she was currently facing.

Sighing to herself she already knew that in the end she would have to share Kuru with her as she knew the Cerbures well enough to know that he wouldn't be able to choose between the two of them so accepting it now would cause less headache's down the road. Hopefully Olivia would be open to the idea.

 **Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but I'm in kind of a rush with the limited time I got but hey at least you got to see a bit of Yosuke's backstory huh? Review and/or PM me!**


End file.
